The Edge of a Revolution
by Slytherclaw89
Summary: Severus finds a letter in Dumbledore's office which changes his life. Follow along as Severus Snape And Tom Riddle raise a child and try to take down an evil Dumbledore who has been stealing from vaults, family lines and lying to students about their true heritage. Kind of Major Character Death. Tom Riddle is sane and not Voldemort. Dumbledore and certain Weasley's are evil.
1. Kidnapping Harry Potter

AN: I don't own Harry Potter :(

* * *

It was an unusually dark night for November the wind howled around the trees around Privet Drive. Today was probably one of the saddest days for the Wizarding World which was that Lily and James Potter was brutally murdered in their home in Godric Hollow. Some say it was the work of very dark wizards trying to keep a prophecy from ever coming true. However, the dark wizards had failed to kill the child of the prophecy. "Don't worry little tike, you'll be safe here." Albus Dumbledore lied to the little tike he was holding in his arms and placed the boy on the step with a note on top of him.

Tom looked down at The Daily Prophet a moving picture of a burned out house and several stunned wizards looking at the wreckage.

 **Boy Who Lived**

By: Rita Sketter

It is with great sadness I must write about the two greatest young wizards getting brutally murdered in their own home. James and Lily Potter two of Hogwarts finest were brutally murdered by dark wizards late last night, but their son, Harry James Potter, had managed to survive the attack. I have a quote from Albus Dumbledore in regards to last night's attack. "I am deeply saddened by the murder of two students, but Harry is destined to do great things once he grows up. I am afraid that this can only be the work of one Wizard. Lord Voldemort." Now for those of you who don't know we don't really know about Lord Voldemort other than the prophecy about Harry Potter. Dumbledore suspects that Lord Voldemort is a Blood Supremacist intent on killing all Muggle-Born Witches and Wizards which could spell trouble for our kind if there is a Blood Supremacist on the loose with his own agenda. No one really knows how the Young Harry Potter fits into this puzzle but you can guarantee that I will uncover his role in this.

Severus looked up from his potion book to watch a newspaper catch fire. "Is something wrong?" He questioned his new husband they had only been married for a couple months but with each passing day they fell more and more in love.

"Dumbledore is being an idiot and trying to pin the murder of that Potter Kid on Dark Wizards, specifically those who still have some of the older values of keeping a line 'pure.' "It seems like he is trying to cause trouble between the dark and light wizards." Tom was infuriated at thought sure he believed in the older values, but the way the article read it seemed like someone wanted a war and that the little baby would play a huge role in it. "Sev with you being Slughorn's apprentice now is the time to keep an eye on that senile old goat." Tom glared at the newspaper now smoldering wondering what the old coot had up his sleeve regarding the baby whose parents had just died.

"I could also be keeping my eyes on Slughorn, I already know more than he does. Need I remind you that I was the best in potions and never once got invited to one of his stupid clubs!" Severus said angrily knowing that he would be a much better professor than Slughorn.

 **Two years Later**

Severus walked to Dumbledore's office he was on his first year as the Potion's Professor at Hogwarts and the students absolutely were loving having him as a professor, since he actually knew what he was talking about, unlike Slughorn. He made his way up the stairs and sat in one of the seats waiting for Dumbledore to arrive when an owl flew into the window. Strange he thought grabbing the letter seeing it was from the Dursley's to those on Dumbledore's staff knew that was where Harry Potter was. He blanched at the thought of a wizard, actually born to powerful wizards being raised by Muggles. He looked at the Phoenix. "How long do I have before he's here?" He wondered wanting to know what the letter contained.

"About ten minutes, I can tell Peeves to create a distraction." Fawkes said to the Potion Master, everyone thought the Phoenix was loyal to Dumbledore but it was anything but the truth the Phoenix was loyal to Hogwarts and Hogwarts alone. Fawkes had a bad feeling about his current master ever since James and Lily were murdered. He had also seen his current master having frequent meetings with the Weasley parents and writing frequent notes to the people who sent the letter Snape was holding. Fawkes had always liked the potion's master to the point where he had given Snape a couple of feathers and his tears for potions something he never did for Slughorn. He wouldn't let Dumbledore next to him for he didn't trust the wizard even though the old wizard tried. If anything Fawkes was loyal to Minerva, Flitwick, and Severus over Dumbledore.

Snape tore open the letter feeling his blood slowly run cold and a huge lump appear in his chest.

 _Dumbledore, Harry has changed beautifully and is now taking the abuse better than usual. He no longer is putting up a fight when it comes to his nightly abuse and we have been starving him like you asked. Vernon enjoys the poor boy, even our own son, Dudley, has started to join his father on the torture. We need some more bone regrowth I'm afraid Dudley hasn't quite grasped the fact that he is so much bigger than the boy. Please send it soon, since Harry has several broken bones at the moment. He is in a coma and according to rules we are to keep the boy safe and that we can torture him all we want we just can't kill him. He also has no idea that he is a Pure-Blood, and that he isn't related to us._

Severus looked murderous at the thought that Dumbledore had told the Muggles to abuse the poor boy. He also didn't like the fact that the boy was in a coma. He sat the letter down on the desk and waved his wand over it transferring every last word to a nearby piece of parchment. He would be showing Tom and keeping it in his records. He had never liked Dumbledore ever since he became Headmaster it seemed like he had his own agenda and Hogwarts had been changing and not for the better. He felt sick that a supposed 'light wizard' was allowing this to happen to a child. He shut the original letter and made it look like he hadn't been near it. He grabbed his copy and folded it and placed it in his robes and pulled out a potion textbook making him look like he had just gotten there for the meeting. He had an inkling about what the meeting was about. Dumbledore didn't like Severus and it was obvious that he preferred Slughorn.

"Severus my boy. Care for a lemon drop?" Dumbledore greeted sitting behind his desk seeing the letter which he grabbed and placed it in the front drawer of his desk. "From the Ministry." He said not wanting Snape to be curious, as a curious Snape wasn't good for him or his master plan. "The reason for this meeting is that Ministry is worried about your teaching style with you taking over for Professor Slughorn this year there has been complaints to the Ministry over how you teach.

"Excuse me." He exclaimed he was eons above his old potion's professor who had managed to kill a student. "Need I remind you that Professor Slughorn killed a student on his last year of being a Hogwarts's Professor, let alone was a bloody imbecile. He was more concerned about collecting students who were powerful than he actually cared about making sure students knew how to properly brew. I'll take the Ministry's advice into consideration now if you don't mind it's the weekend and I would really like to go home to my husband and our son." Severus said getting out of the chair ignoring the rude look Dumbles was giving him at the mention that Severus had a husband. He walked out of the office and apparated to his Manor with Tom. "We have a problem, get Lucius and Narcissa. It's time we had our own son." He said handing Tom the letter along with a vial of his memories for the pensive. Severus knew what he wanted to do was dangerous and if Dumbledore ever found out it would be certain death since they were technically kidnapping and blood adopting Dumbles golden boy.

Tom read the letter and dumped the memories into the pensive sticking his head in watching at just what his husband had discovered. "So Dumbles approves of child abuse? Well I certainly don't approve, it's time we do have our own heir, from this night on Harry Potter is dead." He grinned evilly wrapping his arms around his husband. "So Dumbles probably killed Lily and Potter for his own reasons and blamed something else." He teased pulling the Potions Master in for a steaming kiss. "Let's go to Lucius and Narcissa's Manor. Judging from the letter we are going to need their help, and this way little Draconius will have someone to grow up with and those two will be unstoppable and powerful once they get to Hogwarts. If Dumbles wants a war, he'll get a war, a war against himself. Calling himself a 'light wizard' Merlin ought to be rolling over in his grave at the thought. Oh Harry will have a great life thanks to us, and Dumbles will get the kiss." Tom said making a plan.

"So what should we rename Harry Potter, we will also need to oblivate his memories." He didn't want his son to know of the truth if Dumblefuck wanted a war there would certainly be a war. He's probably thought with all the abuse I suffered I'd turn out be like Grildenwald and I'd become the third Dark Lord. Remember Slughorn tried to get me to create Horcruxes, I'd be willing to bet that Dumbles will try to make me out to be the dark wizard he mentioned in the Prophet two years ago. He's hoping all the abuse Harry suffers will make it look like Dumbles was his savior." Tom spat after everything Dumbles did to him and Severus it was a wonder he didn't turn completely dark with an intent to destroy. He figured his relationship with Severus had kept him sane and his rage at a minimum.

Severus smiled around his husband's lips. "Merlin and Morgana are probably both annoyed at what has become of our World. How much you want to bet that's it Dumbles who want to rid our World of Muggle-Born's. "Want to follow the Malfoy's with going with a constellation, go for a family name, do something original. I'm really curious about our linage though and specifically The Potter linage." He said honestly wondering if Dumbles had possibly hidden things from them like he was doing with Harry. Severus had always been curious as to why Dumble had so many seats on the Wizengamot, since Dumbledore wasn't technically a Lord nor did he have any Lordships other than Dumbledore. Which wasn't even close to being a member of the Sacred Twenty-Eight.

"Perseus?" Tom suggested liking the idea of naming him after a constellation like what Lucius and Narcissa did with Draco. "Scorpius, Orion?" He said mulling over the names of constellations. "I don't know about our family linage. If we blood adopt him technically he'll be a Gaunt on my side, it was once a very powerful family, but due to inbreeding wanting to keep the name completely pure and only procreating with other pure-bloods left very little choice. Personally given how dark the Gaunt's were and how unstable I wouldn't mind seeing my family line die out." Tom knew of several sacred families that he wished would die out, specifically the Weasley's they might have been pure-blood, but they certainly didn't show it.

"Oh we will be blood adopting I want the Potter line to die tonight." Severus announced thinking about the three constellation names. "I think we'll save Scorpius and Orion, since I'm pretty sure those are Malfoy legacy names. I could see if Cissa and Lucius using either of those names if they have another son. I think one of the Weasel's might have a son named Percy. Let's think about it maybe they'll be a family name of ours that dates back a while and would probably scare the bloody hell out of Dumbles.

Tom smirked at his evil husband. "I wouldn't mind watching the Potter line to die tonight, it would make for a great Pensive memory. James was horrible to both him and Severus growing up. "Demetrius? I'd rather not have my son and a Weasley sharing a name." He said honestly he was never a fan of the Weasley's growing up.

"Let's put Demetrius on the top of the list, I wouldn't want to share anything with a Weasley or a Potter for the matter." Severus said really liking the name Demetrius it sounded powerful. "Let's floo to Malfoy Manor and tell Lucius I'm sure there are several things that man would like to know about." Severus said knowing exactly just how powerful the Malfoy's are. "Dumbles called my teaching style into question tonight, that's why I was in his office and found our first piece of incriminating evidence. I know he prefers Slughorn over me, he's hoping he can manipulate me till the point I quit. I know the Board loves me, at least Lucius and Abraxas do. I'm sure if you really wanted to with their help you could easily become the new professor for Dark Arts."

Tom eyes flashed red at the mention of Severus's teaching style. There was no doubt in his mind that Severus was the best Potion's Master to grace the halls of Hogwarts. It wasn't his fault that they both hated Gryffindor and he knew Severus had a Slytherin and Ravenclaw bias. "I'm sure Lucius, being on the Board of Directors, would love to hear that." He said stepping out of the fireplace being enveloped by Narcissa while Draco hugged his leg. "Well hello." He said picking up the child ruffling the young boy's blonde hair.

Lucius heard his fireplace roar to life as he saw Severus and a slightly pissed off Tom. "To what do I owe this pleasure?" He asked watching Draco pull on Severus's robes. "He has you both wrapped around his little finger."

Tom smiled at Lucius and evil gleam in his eyes tonight would be fun. "You and Narcissa might want to sit down, it's kind of a long story and in the end justice will be served. "Lucius how does eventual Minister of Magic sound to you assuming Millicent ever retires?" Tom asked knowing it was a dream of Lucius to become Minister of Magic. He watched a smirk come across Lucius's face. "Dumbles have been torturing children, and hiding their actual bloodlines from them. Severus managed to find a letter from Harry Potter's 'relatives' in his office." He handed Lucius the letter watching his face scrunch and his eyes turn murderous.

"I want Dumbles dead." Lucius roared no one should do that to a child. "Wait Harry isn't a half-blood, then that must mean Dumbles lied to Lillian about who she was which probably happened to both you and Severus. I think you might have found something very interesting, I'm sure the Goblins would love to know about this. So what are we doing about Harry?" He sneered at the fact they all hated James growing up, and he never understood why Lillian would marry someone like that. Out of everyone in Gryffindor that year they all spewed about House togetherness yet they sneered down at you if you were anything but a Gryffindor. Yet Lily always broke that rule and would always talk to the four much to James and Sirius's disappointment.

"Lilian probably married that git under a love potion, probably Amortentia. She was acting really strange seventh year, always clinging to James and going along with what he said." Severus said wondering what on earth he might have just figured out. "Who knows how long Dumbles has been doing this." He looked sick glad that Dumbles avoided Slytherin at all costs preferring to stick with the other three houses minus trying to turn Tom into a Dark Lord.

Narcissa clung to Lucius's arm as she rubbed Draco's shoulder as they learned what had probably happened to Lily. "Oh Lilian I'm so sorry." She cried surprised she didn't see the signs. "So please tell me we are kidnapping Harry tonight; I'm sure Draco would love a little brother." After the birth of Draco, she couldn't have children since there was a curse on the Black line that a woman could only bear one child afterward the womb was rendered useless.

Tom laughed knowing just how protective Narcissa was over her family. Everyone thought she was a dainty woman, but behind those blue eyes lied a woman would not hesitate to murder if her family was in danger. "Actually Cissa, Severus and I will be blood adopting the boy. After tonight the Potter line is dead. We have to make Harry's murder look like it was from abuse. The letter mentioned he was in a coma, it'd be very easy to make it looked like he had brain damage and slipped into a coma and just died in the middle of the night.

"I'll go find one of Draco's old plushies to transfigure into a severely abused child. I've honestly never been happier to see a traditionally pure-blood line die. Lucius smiled at his wife. "Let's let Harry stay here, after all Cissa is a trained nurse as is Bella and it might raise some suspicion if the same night Harry Potter dies, a child shows up in St. Mungo's with similar abuse. "Let's go kidnap a boy." He grabbed Draco and kissed his head. "I love you my son, we'll back soon with a new friend."

Draco smiled jumping up and down at the idea of a new friend. "Uncle Sev has child?" He questioned wondering if that's what was happening.

"Yes sweetheart, I'm getting my own heir tonight." He said kissing the child's right cheek as Tom went for the left. "I'm sure you'll love him." Severus watched as Narcissa kiss him and take him up to his room hoping Draco would sleep through the night under the careful watch of Dobby and Millie.

"Let's do this." Narcissa said not wanting to boy to suffer another minute of torture. She was thrilled that Severus and Tom would finally be getting their own child and heir. She wished she could have another but the Black curse still haunted them. The curse went into effect shortly after Druella had all three of her daughters. She was never able to figure out why but she figured it had something to do with either Druella or Wallburga which she figured that latter of the two were correct. The four Apparated out of Malfoy Manor and on the outskirts of the subdivision the Dursley's lived.

They arrived at Privet Drive around midnight. The first thing they noticed were the wards around the house obviously put there by Dumbles. It sickened the four just how many wards their war, yet the house was open for any muggle or Wizard to just waltz into which is exactly what Narcissa did. "Hello." She greeted the older couple. "I'm Narcissa and I just moved into neighborhood." She smiled brightly wanting to gain their trust before she let loose a hellfire on the older couple. She was truly a Black if you did anything to hurt a child she had no sympathy for child abusers and judging from the looks of this couple she would certainly be having her fun.

"You do realize what time it is?" Vernon had no use for the young women in front of her. "It's midnight my child is trying to sleep."

"Yes, leave us alone we don't like any of our neighbors." Petunia spat eying the way the women was dressed it was obvious the young woman came from money judging from the high heels she was wearing along with her fit and flare dress.

"Very well." She said watching the husky animagus of her husband enter the house who went to find Harry and to probably torture the head of house. She grabbed her elegant wand a twinkle in her eye. "Where's Harry." She spoke very angrily she didn't much care for child abusers as she touched the tip of her wand against Petunia's throat.

"There isn't a Harry that lives here, I don't know who the hell you are but I want you out of my house." Vernon said seeing a sudden flash of light and watching his wife get tied up by the younger witch with blonde hair. He was pissed he was getting money from the old wizard to abuse the boy and keep him safe. "I don't see how you can be here, there are blood wards."

Tom smirked at the fat older man. "Blood wards only work if who they are protecting finds the place home. Which means the first time you abused him made the wards dissipate. In all honesty thought the Fidelius Charm is eons better than blood wards." He went to the bedroom to find a box under the bed full of letters and bank statements from Dumbles. "Severus look at this." He said handing the stack over to the man.

Narcissa managed to find the little child in the cupboard under the stairs. "Merlin's Beard!" She exclaimed as Lucius came running her way. "Oh honey." She muttered seeing the boy still unconscious with a bottle of Skele-Gro next to his bed. He looked much younger than three and it made her heart ache. She lifted the boy carefully not knowing the full extent of damage to the boy. "Sweetheart." She cooed to the boy wanting Dumbles head on her mantle after this.

Lucius uncapped the Skele-Gro and sniffed having a feeling that it wasn't what it was. "That's not Skele-Gro, it's a very strong loyalty potion." He growled at the thought knowing exactly what it's intent was and it wasn't doing a damn thing to help the boy or his injuries.

Narcissa watched Severus hand the letters to Lucius who showed Severus the bottled of fake Skele-Gro. "It's bad." She muttered tears pooling in her eyes. He had several broken bones, a concussion, both of his lungs were punctured, and he was severally malnourished and emaciated. "Severus he's going to need actual skele-gro, a blood-replenishing potion, calming potion, and more than likely a dreamless sleep once we get back to the Manor but first Gringotts we don't want Dumbles getting away with murder."

"Merlin." Severus said as Narcissa told him just how bad the damage was he watched as Tom and Lucius tie up the family, which would have very entertaining if not for the sick boy in his lap. He poured a couple blood-replenishing potion's down the boy's throat along with pain potions and skele-gro.

"You will tell me what you have done to the boy." Tom yelled at the Muggles. "Or I will kill you both." He said cruelly looking over at Severus who cradled their boy gently.

Lucius was in the shoe closet making the plush teddy bear look exactly like Harry along with all of the injuries his wife had told him. He also put a brain hemorrhage in there for good measure. To anyone but the four Potter had died of severe child abuse and a brain bleed. He couldn't believe someone could do this to a child let alone the Headmaster of a school dedicated to teaching young Witches and Wizards. Dumbledore was officially number one on hit list, followed promptly by Fudge. "Tell us what you have done, otherwise I will use Crucio and it won't be fun." He said evilly watching Severus and his wife tend to the young child who had a long rode of recovery ahead of him.

"What's Crucio?" Dudley asked suddenly very scared at the four wizards in his house not agreeing with what his parents were doing to the other child that lived with them.

"A torture curse." Narcissa spoke from her place on the couch mending the punctured lungs with her wand. "Not pleasant, I've only had to do it on a spider, I would personally love to do it on child abusers. Lucius they aren't worth going to Azkaban, do the oblivate and let's get out of here my clothes smell like muggle." She sneered at Petunia. "You are a pathetic excuse for a mother." She cast oblivate and smirked knowing just who would be at fault with the dead body under the stairs. "I hope you rot."

Tom smoothed back his child's hair. "Don't worry little heir your safe now. Severus and I won't let anything hurt you." He cooed watching the child's eyes open. "Well aren't you a cute little thing."

Harry whined squirming in Severus's arms. "Who you?" He cried as Severus pulled him closer to his chest pouring another potion down his throat.

"Hello sweetheart." Severus kissed his forehead. "We are your rightful parents, let's get you out of here and get you feeling better." He tucked Harry into his robes after everything was done. "Now let's get to Gringotts before Dummy." He laughed at his own joke and watched the child smile at him. The four of them Apparating to Diagon Alley it was dark in most of the stores, but they knew Gringotts was still open. "Welcome to the Wizarding World." He whispered putting back his robes as the two-year-old strained his head to look around unsure of his surroundings, he knew to trust the people, but that was about it.

They walked into Gringotts as a couple of goblin's looked up in surprise. "Hello Lady and Lord Malfoy." Ragnok their account manager greeted. "What can I do for you?"

"Severus, Tom, and their child would like an inheritance test. We have reason to believe their might have been theft from their faults." Lucius whispered to the goblin who looked furious.

"My office." He said a gruff tone in his voice, not at them but from whoever was taking from the goblins. "Severus and Tom Riddle, I was expecting to see you a long time ago, you're both from a long line of wizards and have a lot to inherit. I know Ironclaw has been trying to contact you guys for a long time in regards to your faults." He rambled on grabbing the parchment and a bowl. "Who is this?" He asked in regards to the baby, he knew it wasn't Draco since the Malfoy line was only the Malfoy line and when Lucius past on Draco would be inheriting the Malfoy line and the huge trust fund that came with it.

"Harry Potter, we would also like to blood adopt him. Dumbledore has been hiding a lot." Severus saw Ragnok growl at the thought of the old wizard as Harry winced at the goblin.

"I've long suspected him since there have been several lines suddenly become active, without of even meeting the witch or wizard. There is a rule according to the Ministry and Goblins that all muggle-born children should come to us to get an inheritance test, which he knew wasn't being followed. Several Wizengamot seats have been claimed by that idiot as have several heirlooms." Ragnok smiled at the tike. "I'm sorry for growling and scaring you."

Severus had a feeling that was what had happened. "I know on my mom's side was a very strong pure-blood family, along with Tom's. I'm more curious about Harry." He told the goblin scared of what might be unearthed tonight. "Sweetheart the goblin needs blood." He cooed sticking the child's finger and squeezing out five drops onto the magical parchment.

 **Harry James Potter**

 **Father:** Adrian Zeus Avery (deceased)

 **Mother** : Lillian Grace Potter nee Burke (deceased)

 **Adopted Father** : James Harry Potter (deceased)

 **Heir**

Avery

Peverell

Burke

Gryffindor

Slytherin

Ravenclaw

Hufflepuff

Gaunt

Slewyn

Shafiq

Fawley

Black

Potter

Rosier

Gamp

Cresswell

Wroxton

Runcorn

Mordaunt

Vane

 **Magical Inherited Ability**

Elemental

Parseltongue

Animagus Anaconda (parseltongue) Ice Phoenix, Unicorn (all discoverable once 13)

Tom looked mildly surprised at who his parents were. "Merlin's Saggy Testicles!" He could understand why Dumble wanted him as a pawn after all he was heir to about twenty houses eight of which were considered sacred. "Wait he's heir of the Gaunt house?" He questioned wondering how and why. He also wondered why his mother being a Burke, was sorted into Gryffindor, since Burke considered a traditional Slytherin house.

"Ragnok how many seats does that equal on the Wizengamot?" Lucius asked handing the parchment to Narcissa.

"It's the reason Dumbledore is Chief Warlock, however since he isn't of age the seats fall to the parents and they can proxy them to whoever they would like. All together I'd say he holds about 50 seats."

"Nobody's claimed the Lordship of Gaunt, like most of them on the list they are considered a dead house, but as most of you know a lot of the sacred houses are all related due to their being very few pure-bloods. I do know most if not all of those seats are currently active on the Wizengamot along with frequent withdraws from the vaults, but the Lordships have remained inactive. "Now you two mentioned you wanted an inheritance test also?" He said looking at Severus and Tom who looked terrified of the child.

"Yes please." Tom said holding out his finger for the goblin to stick. He watched the parchment and saw the Dumbledore had lied to him.

Marvolo Gaunt

Father: Corvinus Gaunt III (deceased)

Mother: Merope Gaunt nee Avery (deceased)

Adopted Father: Tom Riddle (deceased)

 **Heir**

Gaunt

Avery

Peverell

Slytherin

Fawley

Vane

 **Magical Ability**

Parseltongue

Animagus- Boomslang through parsel(unregistered) Lynx (registered)

Tom passed the parchment surprisingly Harry and him were related already. "Harry and I are related. I think Adrian and I were cousins." He said knowing there had to be glamour's on the child, to make him more like a Potter. "Can we also purge Severus and Harry?" He asked the goblin figuring they were both under spells and potions curtsey of Dumbasadoor.

"Sure, I'll have Griphook prep the purging room. I'd recommend everyone get a magical purge. I'd also recommend once you blood adopt him you create blood wards once Dumbles realizes his seats are gone he is going to be curious as to why. I can tell you that he doesn't know all the magical families Harry is related to, but he knows know the kid has a lot of seats, but once Harry dies." Ragnok made air quotes around dies. "He will have no control over the vaults and they will go to the next available heir. After the blood adoption you both can claim any lordships he has, and pass them down once his older, since there are twenty my recommendation is that you both take ten. Since Tom is also heir to some of those houses obviously they fall to him unless Severus shares them." He said to the four. "Now let's see what Severus has been hiding." He said pricking the potions master's finger.

Severus Tobias Snape

Father: Silenus Rookwood (deceased)

Mother: Eileen Snape nee Prince (deceased)

Blood Adopted Father: Tobias Snape (deceased)

 **Heir** :

Rookwood

Prince

Snape

Wroxton

Runcorn

Mordaunt

 **Magical Ability** :

Animagus: black rabbit (registered)

Severus looked at the piece of paper looking faint he was related to an unmentionable. "Wait every last one of our families is dead." He said finding it hard to be just a coincidence. "We are all pure-bloods. I was told I was a half-blood!" He exclaimed feeling suddenly sick he had been lied to and deceived. It was when Ragnok handed Severus the long list of vaults the three of them had. "Merlin!"

Ragnok smiled and grabbed the blood adoption papers. "So do you still want to adopt the boy?"

"Yes." Severus and Tom said in unison, the boy was far too powerful to fall into Dumbles hands.

"Alright I will need more blood." He said as they all sliced their palms and placed them on the parchment followed by Severus and Tom dripping their blood into opened palm of the child. "So what's going to be the name?"

"If we went with your father's name it would certainly put Dumbles underwear in a twist." Tom suggested looking at Severus. "Silenus would certainly surprise Dumbledore since for all he knows you still believe you are a Snape.

Severus shook his head while he liked the name it wasn't right. "I like Demetrius or Xavier we could use Silenus or Corvinus as a middle name. "Demetrius Silenus Peverell-Snape or Xavier Corvinus Gaunt-Prince?"

"I like the first one but instead Demetrius Silenus Gaunt-Snape." Tom suggested he decided after learning he was a pure-blood he didn't want the Gaunt line to die out, and he knew Dumbles might have a heart attack if the Gaunt line was resurrected since it was known for dark wizards and was the directed descendent from Slytherin meaning that if he had more children with Severus they would be directed lines of Slytherin and would have the ability of Parsel.

"I thought you wanted Gaunt and Potter lines to die?" Severus said mulling the name over in his head. "I like it. Hello little Demetri." He cooed watching the baby.

"Might as well scare Dumbles with the idea of another Gaunt. I might even have to tell Demetri about Helga down in the Chamber of Secrets." Tom grinned evilly watching the baby suddenly change to look exactly like them. His hair changed from a dirty brown to Severus's jet black hair, he got Tom's signature ice blue eyes, and turned slightly pail to match Severus's completion. Overall the child looked more like Severus with little bits of Tom mixed in.

Ragnok smiled at the two fathers fawning over Demetri. "I'd suggest we burn the blood adoption papers from this night forward Harry Potter is dead, and Demetrius Gaunt was born August 5th 1980, so since males can get pregnant who carried it?" He asked filling out the birth certificate.

"He looks the most like Severus." Tom suggested looking at Demetri. "Oh Dumbles might just have a heart attack the moment his name is called for the sorting hat. "Our little Slytherin."

"Fine I carried him." Severus huffed angrily signing his name in delicate cursive under the technical mom slot as he watched Tom sign on the father line. He watched as Ragnok burned the blood adoption papers so that it would never be traced back to Harry Potter. He handed the young couple copies of all the inheritance tests and the birth certificate of one Demetrius Silenus Gaunt-Snape. "Follow Griphook for the purge." He said watching the four file out of his office with Narcissa now holding the baby. "Have a lovely night, I look forward to seeing what the little tike will do."

"We are parents." Severus whispered to Tom everything suddenly seeming real and not just a plan. He watched Narcissa cuddle her son. "You will be the Godparents." He said to the two blondes next to him knowing it was exactly what Tom wanted. They sat in the purge room watching as Demetri's magic go all over the place. His magic creating a tsunami inside the room as the four of them looked stunned they knew he was an elemental it was surprising to see a two-year-old conjure a perfect tsunami.

The four exited the purge room holding a very knocked out Demetri looking like a very normal two-year-old. "Narcissa he seems normal; do you still see anything wrong?" Tom asked watching the blonde wave her wand over the sleeping toddler as they walked out of the bank into the cool November air.

"He seems normal, maybe the magical tsunami had something to do with everything healing." She said leaning against her husband since this night had taken a lot out of her magic wise.

The apperation to Malfoy Manor was almost painful after the magical purge. "Your welcome to put Demetrius in with Draco, I'm sure they'll both sleep through the night." Lucius said wrapping his arm around her waist not wanting her to fall.

* * *

AN: Yes in the books and movies Tom was born in the 1940's and is no where near the same as The Malfoy's or Severus but for this fanfiction to work it had to be done. :)

Thank you all for reading and hope you enjoyed next update should be relatively soon since I do have up to chapter 4 written so far. :)


	2. Dumbles Finds Out

AN: I don't own Harry Potter

* * *

Severus looked down at a sleeping Demetri and followed Narcissa's instructions and glided gracefully up the marble steps in the Manor and walked down a hallway to find himself standing in Draco's nursery, which was done in green's and silvers, there was even a snake mobile. He saw blue eyes stare at the boy in his arms. "Draco meet Demetrius; I have a feeling you two are going to be great friends." He whispered setting the raven haired child into the crib with the blonde. "No fighting." He went to he is and Tom's room when they stayed at the Manor. "He's down for the count, Draco was mildly curious, but I have a feeling Lucius will oblivate his memory from tonight. I also have a feeling that tomorrow will be interesting. No doubt Dumbles will a call a meeting about the golden boy being murdered once the Dursley's wake up and start freaking out. He will of course suggest Neville to be the replacement, or wonder about my child. He'd probably think it was funny a child with a dark parent turning out to defeat a Dark Lord. I wonder about Dumbles he's sure you are evil." He put on pair of plaid pajama bottoms and crawled into bed with his husband planting a soft kiss on his lips. "Night." He said snuggling into his husband's arms.

"Dumbles will have to go through me if he wants our child." Tom growled knowing that Severus would probably get summoned tomorrow. "Demetri is not his pawn." The blood adoption made them have memories of Demetri which made them feel like biological parents and not just adopted parents. "That's because he probably thinks that book on Horcruxes, Slughorn, gave me would make me lose my mind. That man is an idiot, a giant bloody idiot." He rambled snuggling into his husband's shirtless torso. "I love you, Severus, and I don't know what I'd do without you."

Severus smiled into his pillow at how overprotective Tom was being over their child. "Demetri will be smart enough to see through Dumbledore's manipulation. Assuming Dumbasadoor is still Headmaster by the time Demetri and Draco start their first year at Hogwarts. I still say you should apply for the DADA position. Lucius would be a good Professor, but he'll be too busy taking over the Ministry and trying to become Minister by his thirties. Let's not talk about Horcruxes you were smart enough to see the book was a ploy and ignored it. Hell I wouldn't be surprised if Dumbledore had Horcruxes out there."

"You know I hate Dumbledore, there is no way I could work for that man, maybe when our boys get to Hogwarts, I'll apply since I know Lucius will have my back when I do apply, besides you and I both know the Board has the final say. There is no way Dumbledore would have hired you if he had the final say."

Demetri felt soft linens surrounding him along with a sudden arm wrap around him but other than that he slept through the night dreaming of snakes.

Narcissa woke up around six, she knew Draco was an early riser and she didn't want him to disturb a sleeping Demetri. She also didn't want her son to be raised by just house elf's since that was how both her and Lucius were raised and they vowed they wouldn't do that to their child. She strutted down the little path between the master and the nursery. She could see light trickle through the blackout curtains in the room but what surprised her the most was her son cuddling Demetrius. It was the cutest thing Draco's little arm draped over Demetrius's smaller body. She grabbed the camera next to the crib and snapped a photo not wanting to miss getting memories of the boy's growing up together. She smirked seeing Demetrius's eyes open before Draco's. "Hello my two gorgeous boys." She lifted Draco and placed him on her right hip, and then lifted Demetri and placed him on her left hip. "You two are the cutest things." She kissed both their cheeks leading them downstairs to the kitchen. "How does pancakes sound?"

Demetri smiled at the young blonde woman and the blonde in her other arm. "Pancakes!" He exclaimed watching Draco giggle.

"Yes mommy." Draco said grabbing the hand of Severus's child. "She makes the best." He cooed the house elves were a close second in his opinion.

"I know." Demetri teased having memories of Narcissa before last night. "Chocolate." He begged watching Draco give her puppy eyes and he joined in.

Narcissa might have been a black but she wasn't immune to puppy eyes. "Yes chocolate what else." She grabbed the chocolate chips from the cabinet and poured them into the batter for the children, and tossed blueberries into the bowl for the adults.

Tom woke up next seeing his husband's chocolate brown eyes staring at him. "Morning beautiful." He greeted kissing his forehead.

"Morning dragon breath." Severus teased. "How about we go check on our son." He suggested hoping that he had slept through the night and not caused Draco any problems.

"Can't we cuddle five more minutes." Tom whined digging himself deeper into the sheets.

Severus grabbed his pillow and smacked him with it. "Now before I hex that pretty ass of yours." He winked throwing on a Slytherin tee shirt over his pajama pants not caring that they matched.

Tom groaned rolling out of bed and summoning a pair of pants to him. He preferred to sleep in his boxers while Severus bothered with pants and he figured Narcissa and Lucius didn't want to see his boxers. "Like you'd hex me." He grumbled following Severus into the nursery only to find it void of any children. "Narcissa probably has them. You know Draco has always been an early riser, Demetri probably got woken up by the little blonde terrorizer. Let's check the kitchen." They knew Narcissa loved to cook so she was probably making breakfast for the two brats. He could hear singing from the kitchen so they knew Narcissa was awake, it sickened them both how much of a morning person she was.

"Morning Cissa." Severus said going to the coffee pot and pouring himself a glass still too tired to function. "Have any problems with Demetri?" He wondered seeing his son content on her hip.

"No but you should have seen what I walked into this morning. "They are so adorable together." She said gesturing to table where the picture lay as she flipped the pancakes as the two children levitated on her hip.

Tom reached for the photo. "Aw Sev look they are so adorable and I think Narcissa kidnapped our child." He teased seeing his child content with levitating on her hipbone while she made pancakes and bacon for the adults.

Severus smiled at the photo. "Can you please make a copy of that photo, they look so freaking adorable cuddled up next to each other." He said staring at the photo hearing the door open and a slightly tired Lucius looked over his shoulder.

"That is nauseatingly cute." He said pouring himself a cup of coffee picking a couple of pieces of bacon off a plate. "Oh please Narcissa kidnaps everyone." He joked staring at the photo of his son and he grabbed a levitating Draco off his wife's hip. "I think Severus is going to hex you if you don't give him back his child." He whispered kissing her cheek feeding Draco half a piece of bacon, as plates of pancakes suddenly appeared in front of them.

Narcissa handed Severus his son and sat down besides Lucius who was currently feeding their child bacon. "Careful that's a good way to lose a finger." She teased cutting a bite of her own pancakes watching Severus spray both plates of chocolate chip pancakes with spray whipped topping. "Sure as if my pancakes weren't sweet enough let's add more sugar." She joked watching an owl fly in delivering the usual Daily Prophet. "So I guess Dumbles hasn't discovered the golden child is dead." She said looking down at her nails making a mental note to owl Seraphina Zambini to see if she wanted to join her for a spa day and a shopping trip sometime later in the week.

About two hours from the happy wizard family Petunia was waking up to her worst nightmare which was that the live in maid wasn't getting up from her constant tapping on the door trying to make him wake up so that the family could wake up to fresh eggs and bacon. She unlocked the latch being greeted by the usual smell of copper blood. "Harry wake up it's time for breakfast." She leaned down to touch him only to find him cold. "Vernon!" She cried seeing all the blood around his 'room.' "He's dead." She cried holding Dudley in her arms.

Vernon growled there was no way he was dead the kid was probably faking to get out of one day of cooking. "Wake up freak." He said smacking him on the cheek, hard there would have certainly been a hand print had he not been dead. "What do we do we weren't supposed to kill him." He roared angrier at the fact he had lost the live in maid more so than the fact he had killed a child. "Dumbledore is going to be so mad that we killed him." He said pacing the small room feeling sick.

"It's all your fault you had to kick him the head last night, what's wrong with you?" She questioned grabbing some notebook paper and writing a letter to the old wizard hoping they wouldn't be arrested and sent to prison. I'm too pretty for prison." She whined not wanting to be staring at iron bars for the rest of her life.

"Right." Vernon rolled his eyes at her dramatics. "You were much prettier years ago." He said honestly still hoping the boy would wake up. "Come on Harry, I want bacon." He slapped the cheek a couple of times wanting him to wake up.

"He doesn't have a pulse you idiot." She wailed finishing the letter in sloppier handwriting than usual and sending it to Dumbledore's office at Hogwarts. "We should probably call the police." She suggested feeling to her sick to herself at the site in the cupboard under the stairs.

"No police, Dumbledore will hopefully cover this up." Vernon said looking at his wife still in his pajamas. "You know I didn't mean to kill him, it's what he told us to do." He could tell she wasn't happy that he had managed to kill a child.

"Doubtful." Petunia said grabbing the home phone dialing 999 to get police she didn't like how nonchalant her husband was acting about the murder of a two-year-old. "You killed a child, a child." She roared she might not have liked Harry, but that was no reason to kill him. She heard a pop and saw Dumbledore standing in her house face full of grief and slight anger.

Narcissa looked up hearing two owls fly into the manor. She looked slightly annoyed seeing the owls drop a letter in front of both Severus and Lucius. "Dumbles?" She questioned whipping whipped cream off of her son. "You're a mess." She kissed his cheek ignoring his annoyed look. "Nice try, but you aren't there yet. Lucius has a better angry annoyed look; you look like a slightly irritated puppy." She told her son.

Lucius shoved another piece of bacon down his mouth and grabbed the letter in annoyance. "Yes it's from Dumbles." He read the small letter making it catch fire after he read it. "Can't even enjoy bloody breakfast with my family." He complained. "Not even the Ministry is this clingy. Well Severus I guess we should be getting dressed and dealing with the mess." He teased disposing of his messy plate knowing the house elves would take care of the dishes. While Narcissa liked to cook she absolutely hated the cleanup not that he blamed her. He liked baking to an extent, but loathed the cleanup, he could easily charm them clean, but then what was the point of house elves.

"I don't want to." Severus pouted he was enjoying the new parent life and didn't want to be away from his son to deal with Dumbasadoor. "Can't I message him and tell him Demetri and I are sick." He whined to Lucius and his husband.

"Go put on clothes." Tom said grabbing Demetri from his husband. "I am more than capable of watching our son. We'll be fine you go deal with Dumbasadoor, I think I might try to convince Demetri that it's nap time." Tom yawned looking at his very irritated husband. "Smile Sev, I promise when you get back you can smother Demetri all you want. If Dumbles keeps you over three hours, I'll owl you and tell you that Demetri is sick. I'll use diarrhea or something else that can plague a toddler." He said watching Severus and Lucius leave the kitchen both irritated at the fact they couldn't enjoy the weekend with their family.

Narcissa handed Draco another piece of bacon since the adults had finished breakfast and she knew Draco was literately a bottomless pit that was constantly hungry. "I swear you are always hungry, why it wouldn't surprise me if your Animagus was a pig." She joked watching both boys kill of two more pieces of bacon before looking fully satisfied.

Tom laughed at Narcissa calling Draco a pig. "I doubt his Animagus will be a pig, probably a dragon, you know he loves his dragons." He told the doting mother who looked horrified at the idea of her precious son being able to turn into a dragon. "Do you think I'm happy that Demetri will be able to turn into an anaconda through his parsel abilities?"

"Thomas Marvolo Gaunt how dare you suggest that." Narcissa roared letting her anger get the better of her. "Draco's Animagus better not be a dragon, I could see his Patronus being a dragon but not his Animagus. He's too sweet to be a dragon Animagus." She was irritated with Tom for that suggestion she knew he was only teasing but it didn't go over with her inner mother hen personality.

Lucius and Severus came running down the stairs in various states of dress when they heard Narcissa yelling. "What in the world?" Lucius asked buttoning his pants in front of everyone which earned an odd look from Narcissa.

"I made the joke that Draco's Animagus would be a pig the way he eats, and then Tom suggested a dragon and well my inner Black got the better of me at the idea of my son turning into a dragon." She answered having to bite her tongue at how funny the two half naked men looked in her dining room. "Please tell me you aren't wearing that to your meeting with Dumbasadoor." She suggested waving her wand to make Lucius look presentable. "Have I ever told you how much I love when you wear that blue robe it really brings out the grey in your eyes?" She questioned giving him a quick peck on the lips. "I swear Severus; I'm buying you color for Christmas."

"I'll burn it." Severus said with a laugh. "Tom has already tried that with navy and plum, I like my head to toe black." He kissed his husband followed by lifting Demetri and kissing him gently on the cheek.

Narcissa glared at the potion's master and waved her wand turning his robe a rich purple color. "Color isn't going to kill you." She said watching his eyes turn dark with annoyance but decided the color of his robe wasn't that noticeable.

"It's a good thing I like you." Severus teased glaring at the young woman whose son was giggling. "Now if Lucius tried that." He trailed off looking at Lucius. "Aparition or floo?" Severus questioned adjusting the dark purple robes he liked the change but he dared not to tell Narcissa, for that would be a great way for him to find his entire closet cleaned out and replaced with new clothes.

"Floo I'm too tired to apperate." Lucius said wanting nothing more than to go back to his warm bed and cuddle his gorgeous wife, but unfortunately Dumbledore had other ideas. He landed neatly in the fireplace of Privet Drive. "What is this about?" Lucius growled to the older wizard. "I had plans to spend the weekend with my family."

Severus brushed floo powder off the deep purple robes. "Yes what is this about? I too had plans to spend my weekend away from Hogwarts since I didn't have to deal with weekend duty. I don't get to see my husband and son often enough for my liking and you owling me on my day off makes me very irritated so it had better be important. Now why am I standing in the middle of a muggle living room?" He questioned the old wizard looking at Lucius.

"It reeks of Muggle." Lucius glared knowing that he would be needing another shower.

Dumbledore stared at his potions master. "That is the second time you have mentioned a son and yet I have no idea who he is or who your husband is." He said looking at the two wizards in his living room. "Well I don't really know how to explain it, why don't you two just go down the hall and into the broom closet and I'll try to explain."

Severus smirked at Lucius. "It's not like you care; you just don't like the fact I have a personal life outside of my work. Since you must know my sons name is Demetrius and he's the same age as Draco, and if you must know my husband and I met at Hogwarts we were the same year and in the same house." He said twirling the carbon fiber wedding ring on his hand. "Any more questions about my personal life, last time I checked both Minnie and Filius have children and you've never cared or questioned them." He said following Lucius down the hall knowing exactly what they would be finding. He did wonder why there wasn't any Auror's or Ministry workers. "He's going to ask us to help him cover this up." Severus whispered figuring that had to be why they were here.

"Like that's going to happen, I want this as public as possible." Lucius hissed opening the cupboard seeing his handwork from last night. "Dumbledore!" Lucius growled feeling disturbed by his own handwork.

"Yes, my boys." Dumbledore asked still trying to figure out who Severus had married.

"You could have warned us, I about lost my breakfast." Severus growled. "Now do you want to explain this to us." He asked jabbing his finger to the transfigured stuffed animal made to look like a severely abused boy.

"I'm pretty sure that's the dead body of Harry Potter, now do you care to explain the severe lack of Auror's and Ministry workers, besides myself?" Lucius questioned looking around the cupboard. "Who makes their child live in a bloody cupboard." He roared at the significantly older wizard. "It's a cupboard used for shoes and coats, it's not a suitable bedroom for a child. "Call some Auror's, this is a child murder and I want it treated as such. I don't give a damn that it was Harry Potter the supposed savior of our world. Call the Auror's and call the Minister for Magic, I'm not cleaning up your mess." Lucius said making eye contact with Severus. "I'm not your pawn, I do have a law degree from Oxford, I'm a lot smarter than I look."

"I'm a potions master, I'm not covering up a murder of a child who is literately the same age as my son and the same age as my godson. I'm not supporting this mess nor am I going to hide whatever mess you made. Now get some Auror's and Millicent the Minister and maybe we'll talk. Since this seems to be a muggle residence maybe the police." He said setting down on the couch and placed his wand in his lap.

Dumbledore looked at the two Slytherin's who were sat on the couch looking at him angrily. "Please I don't want Skeeter all over this, we need to hide this and figure out another child to fit the prophecy. "I know Neville and Harry share a birthday he could work." He said needing another golden child since the first was brutally murdered. "When was Draco and Demetrius born?" He asked the two younger men lounging on the couch. "I'll firecall Mad-eye."

"No you'll can Theseus Scamander and he'll send you all the Auror's you need." Lucius said picking at a hangnail out of boredom. "Draconius was born in June and Demetrius was born in August, I remember Severus being pissed the last three months of his pregnancy because he no longer had his pregnancy buddy. Neither of them were born as the seventh month dies. Who knows you might be senile and the prophecy might not even happen in our lifetime. We've already had Hitler and Grindelwald what makes you think someone will get the same idea so soon after those idiots? Hitler had the idea bonded with Grindelwald who followed out his ideas which caused WWII forgive me for thinking it will be a while before we have another Hitler or Grindelwald on our hands."

"Slytherin House is notoriously evil there was almost a kid in Severus class that turned into a Dark Lord." Dumbledore spoke firecalling the Minister of Magic along with Theseus Scamander. "There." He said bitterly looking at the two annoyed Slytherin's on the muggle couch.

Severus sighed in relief once Dumbles called the Minister and Auror's. "Why didn't you call Minnie? I thought she was your right hand. He questioned looking at Lucius who nodded in agreement.

"She was spending the day with her grandchildren." Dumbledore answered hearing the fireplace roar to life seeing Millicent Bagnold, the Minister, step out of it and adjusted her silver robe.

"Unlike me who planned to spend the day with my husband and toddler." Severus growled smiling at the Minister, he knew she wasn't a big fan of Dumbledore. "Good After Millicent, how is your day going?" He questioned the middle age Minister seeing her annoyed look at Dumbledore.

Millicent smiled at the Potion's Master. "It was alright until he firecalled me." She jabbed a well-manicured fingernail in Dumbledore's direction. "Now what the hell is this about?" She wondered seeing two former Hogwarts students sitting on a couch. "How have you two been since graduating from Hogwarts, how are the children?" She asked after Lucius was a member of the Ministry and was on the Hogwarts Board of Directors along with his father. She knew as Lucius got older he would be a great Ministry employee since he did have a Law Degree from Oxford.

Lucius smiled glad the scary Minister was on their side. "My day was going great until he owled me so at least were are all on the same page. "Draco's great, he's really started to get really interested in Dragons." He laughed knowing that they had named him after the dragon constellation. Narcissa and I are getting close to our four-year anniversary." He said beaming at the thought that he had been married almost four years. He and Narcissa had been dating and together since about fifth year when he made of an idiot of himself trying to ask her to the Yule Ball. He literally stuttered due to nerves.

"Tom and Demetrius are doing great; I'm trying to teach Demetri potions however he keeps trying to toss all the ingredients all at once. Tom joked that he can't possibly be my child since he's so rubbish at potions. How are your children?" He questioned the Minster watching Theseus and a couple other Auror's file into the small living room along with an Unspeakable, Rookwood. Severus knew he needed to talk to Rookwood about the inheritance test since they were technically related he just didn't know how exactly.

Millicent smiled glad the two young men on the couch were doing great as was their families. "They are pains, Margret is finishing her last year at Hogwarts, she tells me that you are her favorite teacher." She said looking at the Potion's Master, her daughter was a Ravenclaw and had great respect for the young potions master sitting in front of her. "I expect great things from her after Hogwarts and as for Julian he's starting his first year as Auror." She said sounding very proud of both of her children. "Enjoy your boys at this age, they grow up and soon don't need their parents as much. I'm sure Demetri will great better at potion's he still at the age where his magic is still developing. Alright Dumbledore I guess everyone is here. What is you needed?" She asked crossing her arms.

"Why is there an unspeakable?" Dumbledore questioned glaring at Rookwood. "He's not needed."

Theseus smiled at the old wizard, he had long hated the wizard for kicking his little brother out of Hogwarts. "He used to be an Auror, so yes Rookwood will be staying. Now why drag everyone away from jobs and stuff to bring us to a muggle household. "I have more important business than listen to your ramblings about Dark Lords. One of whom is dead, and the other is locked up in a place tighter than Azkaban. I doubt someone will come out of the woodwork anytime soon unless of course there stupid and didn't learn from Hitler's mistakes. This better be important otherwise I'll have the Board of Directors open up a full investigation into Hogwarts, specifically your teaching." He didn't look happy neither did the Minister.

Dumbledore glared at the Head Auror. "Our world is in great danger. The prophecy was very clear." He screeched to the Auror and Minister. "Follow me and I'll show you why we have all gathered here." He led them all to the cupboard. "Fair warning, it is quite nasty." He said opening the closed cupboard to the gasp of the Minister the Auror's just looked stone-faced most of them had seen far worse, the sight wasn't pleasant but it wasn't the worst.

"Who's the boy." Scamander asked glaring at Dumbledore. "I'd assume muggle-born judging from the house we are in. So again I reiterate my question, why are here? Why are Severus and Lucius here? Why is the Minister needed? The boy in question was severely abused, and seeing as how you are here I'd assume you knew about it. Millicent can I please launch a full investigation into Dumbledore?" He questioned wanting to go back to his office and have the Goblins draft a full report of his financials. "We all know that prophecy has either happened, it's hokum, or it happens years from now when we are all dead. My money is on the second, since it seems everyone knows about the prophecy."

Dumbledore hung his head in sadness no one seemed to care about the prophecy but him and he was positive that Harry was the boy of the prophecy. "It will happen Scamander denying it's existence isn't doing anybody a favor. The boy is Harry Potter, his parents were Lily and James Potter." He said looking at the Minister. "I don't think a full investigation is necessary, you just don't like me because I was the one who caught your brother which resulted in his expulsion from Hogwarts. I do believe that Newt turned out just fine."

Millicent eyes flashed red. "Dawlish would you be ever so kind to go to my office and bring me everything you can find out about Harry Potter and his parents. Why don't we leave and discuss this in the Ministry, I'm sure we will all be much comfortable there compared to here. Dumbledore where are the muggles that are responsible for this." She didn't believe in Dumbledore's prophecy hokum, nor did she believe that Harry Potter was the savior of the Wizarding World. What she did believe was that Dumbledore was behind this and that a wizard was brutally murdered by muggles. The thought of it made her sick, very very sick. "Rookwood would you be so kind to wave that wand of yours and tell me the cause of death."

"Certainly." Rookwood smirked and waved it in a circle bringing up a holographic view of the body with several red spots. "Cause of Death: Subarachnoid Hemorrhage, but there are several other injuries dating back several years." He felt disgusted that this had happened to an innocent child.

Dumbledore looked at Minister. "They are upstairs magically tied to the beds." He heard two Auror's run up the stairs without even being told by the Minister or Theseus. "You've trained them well." He said making conversation glaring at Rookwood not understanding the point of an unspeakable being here. He also hoped Severus never figured out that he was a Rookwood and not a Snape. He had done a lot of lying and he didn't want an investigation because if they did investigate he would certainly be getting The Kiss.

"Did I ask for your opinion of how I train my Auror's. Please Millicent let me investigate him." He begged wanting Dumbledore done and out of Hogwarts. He watched one Auror fight with a big man who was locked in magical cuffs who was screaming obscenities at them. "Silencio." He waved his wand watching his mouth flap but no sound was coming out of it. "I love that charm." He muttered watching another Auror bring down a small muggle woman who couldn't have weighted more than a hundred pounds. He didn't understand the relationship. "You two are under arrest and will be brought to the Ministry for further questioning, anything you say can and will be used against you in the Wizengamot, you are entitled to have a Barrister represent you, if not the Ministry can provide one." He read them the rights secretly hoping both of them got The Kiss.

Petunia roared. "You freaks." She sneered crying as they hauled her into the fireplace after using Silencio on her.

Millicent smiled at her Head Auror. "We'll talk about it later." She said turning to the muggles who were hauled into the fireplace. "Come along I'd like a meeting to see what is going on. Severus and Lucius I'm sure Rookwood and Scamander would like to know why Dumbledore wanted to involve you, if you want go home and update your family, I'll owl for you if I need you guys. Tell Narcissa and Tom I said hello." She said following after the Auror's.

Severus smirked at Lucius and walked into the fireplace after Millicent was safely back in the Ministry. "That went better than I thought, now let's check on our adorable brats." He said lovely he loved his little brat who he knew would be trouble during his years at Hogwarts.

Lucius smirked and playfully elbowed Severus. "Demetrius is a brat; my Draco is an angel." He said honestly stepping into his own fireplace. "Cissa I'm home."

Narcissa heard Lucius's voice. "They're back. Draco go attack your father." She said watching the three-year-old run to his father and hug his leg.

"Daddy." The blonde child exclaimed hugging the right leg tightly feeling his father bend down and picking him up.

"I see I was missed." He said kissing Draco's cheek followed by his wife's lips. "That took less time than I thought it would. I think Theseus would like Dumbledore's head on a golden platter, and Millicent is furious at the murder of a magical child at the hands of muggles. Why don't we have lunch in the garden and teach the children how to ride, until Sev and I get owled by Millicent about why Dumbasadoor involved us. Draco what sound's good for lunch?" He nuzzled the child figuring he'd let Draco pick lunch. He watched Demetri run to Severus follow by Tom.

"Pizza!" The toddler exclaimed looking at Demetri they had already convinced mom of their wanting of pizza.

Tom pulled Severus into his arms. "So how was it?" He asked kissing Severus's lips gently. "How's Dumbles?" He questioned handing Demetri over to Severus.

"Hello my darling brat." Severus said kissing Demetri's forehead. "I hope you were good for father and Narcissa."

"I was, dragon and I argued over why snakes are better than dragons." He said sticking his head on his father's shoulder. "Snakes are so much better than dragons."

"Your wrong." Draco said sticking out his tongue.

Lucius and Severus both started laughing at their children's antics. "I swear I will be grey by the time they both graduate from Hogwarts." Severus complained watching his son making himself comfortable. "So pizza, in Narcissa making it?" He questioned he loved her cooking. He and Tom couldn't cook worth a shit, if it wasn't for house elves they would have both starved.

"I think I'll let the house elves make it, I want to hear more about the meeting with Dumbles and the Ministry." Narcissa yawned she didn't get much sleep last night, she figured she'd take a nap when Draco and Demetrius napped.

"Sure let's get the children down for a little nap before lunch followed by broom riding, followed by their second longer nap." Lucius said carrying Draco up the stairs into his dragon themed room knowing Severus was following him. "Sleep my little Draco." He cooed into the toddler's ear kissing him softly on the cheek. "I love you my son."

"Love you too." Draco said watching Severus go to through the same routine with Demetri. He pulled Demetri into his arms the moment Severus placed him in the crib. He liked cuddling Demetri, and he didn't fight back like Theo and Blaise did.

"I'm willing to bet my entire inheritance that those two end up together." Lucius said not caring if his son turned out to be gay besides if they did end up getting together the Malfoy name would be even more powerful because of the Gaunt line.

Severus laughed and shut the door gently. "I don't know of anyone who would take that bet they've only been friends for a day and I see something different between than Draco with his other friends, they'll grow up together, be in the same house and fall in love slowly unsure of their feelings like you and Narcissa. I can't believe it took you until fifth year to ask her out. Hell I realized liked Tom since day one, and unlike you I let him know in third year. Two years before you got your blonde head out of your arse." He teased smiling at the thought of his son with a Malfoy. "So good thing you and I like each other because if that happens, you and I will be in-laws." He smirked evilly at Lucius.

Lucius shook his head and elbowed Snape. "I'm sure Tom and Narcissa would love the idea of our sons together." He said honestly wondering how the two would be once they grew up. "Now let's go tell Narcissa how our morning went."

* * *

AN: Thank you all for the comments and follows. I'm glad you all are enjoying the story.

I have decided to make this a series since I figured most people might not like how politic heavy this story is. So I planned on making another story which would follow Demetri and Draco's years at Hogwarts. I have a feeling this story might be ten to twenty chapters and a prequel to Demetri and Draco's years at Hogwarts.

Anyway enough rambling and I hope you all enjoy this chapter :)


	3. Potion's Master

Severus laughed and nudged Lucius as the two made their way down the marble staircase. "Yes let's tell Narcissa what happened while our children sleep. Merlin it feels like just yesterday we graduated from Hogwarts and now we have children, do you ever have that moment where you look down and see the wedding ring and don't believe your married?" He asked sometimes he would look down at his black carbon fiber wedding ring wondering if it was real or if he was living in a supernatural fantasy.

Lucius laughed looking at his solid gold wedding band. "I have that feeling too, because my wife is absolutely stunning and I wonder everyday what made her say yes to me asking her to the Yule Ball fifth year followed by my proposal years after the fact. He would never forget how he proposed it was permeantly etched into his brain. He proposed at the very top of the Eiffel Tower, since Paris was one of Narcissa's favorite cities, they often spent their wedding anniversary in a fancy French restaurant.

"Luci you don't know how truly charming you really are. I still love you years after the fact." Narcissa said coming out of the master bedroom finally bothering to change out of her pajamas. She was in a pair of super dark wash jeans, a lace blouse, and her blonde hair styled in cascading curls. "I'll never stop loving you not even after death." She whispered not wanting to make Severus blush. "So I see you haven't bothered to change out of the purple robe, maybe you do like color after all. Now let's go to the living room and catch Tom and I up about the murder of Harry Potter. Did you oblivate last night's memory?" She asked wondering if her two dunderheads had reacted in an odd way during their time with the Ministry.

"What memory?" Severus and Lucius asked together not remembering anything about last night. "I don't like color, but I might try and use some purples and navy if it will shut you up." Severus said winking at the blonde. He did really like the color of the purple robe it really made his black jeans pop against his pale skin, but he wouldn't give Narcissa the satisfaction. He looked at Tom giving him a knowing smirk that she was right as usual. "So I'm pretty sure Theseus is ready to do some digging into Dumbles, and I'm pretty sure both of those muggles will be getting the kiss, at least if Millicent has anything to do with it. She looked pretty pissed about it, however nobody really believed that Harry was the savior of the magical world. They also all thought the prophecy was hokum. They were all pissed about the fact a magical child was abused to the point of death by muggles. "Dumbledore also has no idea who I married either." He said nuzzling into his husband. "Even though when Millicent asked about you and Demetri I said your name, and he still didn't put two and two together. Which only shows that Dumbles only cares about things that benefit himself" He laughed magically summoning a cup of tea.

Just then an owl flown in with a big M on the upper left hand corner. "Looks like we get to be included on the investigation. I love Dumbles." Lucius said grabbing the letter from the owl directing her to the pile of owl treats next his personal owl, Kronos, who was sharing his perch with Severus's owl, Hades. He opened the letter and handed it to Severus. "We should be back in an hour, Millicent, Theseus, and Rookwood would like to meet with us. I'm debating on if I tell them about Severus and Tom's line theft, Severus you might want to bring your inherence test, even if we don't tell all of them you can at least find out more about your father from Augustus." He said adjusting his cloak and kissing Narcissa.

Severus grabbed the piece of parchment and folded it gently placing it along with his wand in the wand pocket. "Hopefully we'll be back in an hour and Theseus doesn't launch an investigation into us." He teased kissing Tom and following Lucius into the fireplace and landed directly into Millicent's elegant office. "Hello again Millie." Severus greeted seeing Augustus sitting in one of the high backed wing chairs. "And Augustus." He said smiling at the unmentionable, he needed to learn about his family history he grew up thinking his father was an abusive muggle, but all along his father was a Rookwood and while it wasn't on the list of the Sacred twenty-eight it was still freaking powerful. "Where's Scamander?"

Millicent smiled at the two younger men. "Theseus is currently dealing with the two muggles who insist they didn't nothing wrong. Severus I don't suppose you have a phial of Veritaserum on hand?" She questioned knowing the raven-haired man usually had phial's of potions on him, and she knew his brewing was far better than the Ministry's Potions Master could create. "The Muggles are refusing to talk to us 'freaks.' She quoted laughing softly at the term.

Severus pulled out a phial. "I figured you might need some, I know you prefer mine over your potion's master." He said handing over the phial to the Minister.

"Need one for Dumbledore?" Lucius asked crossing his ankles looking at the Minister she was easy to get along with unless you crossed her, which was a true Ravenclaw. "How is our dear Headmaster?" He questioned it was no secret that he dreamed of sitting exactly where Millicent was sitting and being the Minister of Magic. He couldn't stand some of the previous ones, neither could his father. Millicent was easily the best Minister in several decades.

"He claims he's the Wizard guardian of Harry Potter, and that he had no idea of the abuse and that he's absolutely heartbroken over the fact he was brutally murdered by his relatives. To me it sounds like some Hippogriff shit, but that's just me but then again I've never really like Dumbledore. I doubt you could even get Veritaserum down his throat, granted nothing would make me happier." Millicent sighed knowing the Wizengamot wouldn't go for dumping Vertiaserum down the Headmaster's throat, however that couldn't stop her dreams. "Thank you Severus, I know just how much of a pain Vertiaserum is to brew, we never seem to have enough on hand." She said handing the phial to Augustus. "Could you get that to Theseus right away." She wanted a conversation with the two Slytherin's alone.

Augustus grabbed the phial from the Minister's well-manicured nails. "Will do Madam." He said summoning tea for all of them since Severus and Lucius were here for their side, he knew better than to piss those two off. He had heard several stories about them in Hogwarts and just how powerful they were if you put them in the same room.

Millicent sat straight up in her white leather office chair. "Relax boys you're not in trouble, I just feel as though you know more about Dumbledore than you let on. I'd like to know what you know." She said levitating a teacup over to them. "I'll put a silencing charm around my office and nobody will no besides me." She said waving her wand around her office putting up a silencing charm so they could speak freely without anybody knowing.

Severus looked at Lucius and pulled out his inheritance test from Gringotts. "Dumbledore is a liar, after my mother died from the cancer, I was left with my father, Tobias Snape, who was a muggle who drank a lot. Knocked me around depending on his mood." He took a breath reaching for Lucius's hand he didn't like talking about his childhood and since Tom wasn't with him, Lucius would have to do for the hand holder. "Dumbledore told me I was a half-blood, which if you look at this inheritance from Gringotts, you'll see I'm not a half-blood but a pure-blood. Also that my biological father was Silenus Rookwood. Tom and I both are not who Dumbledore told us we were, we had to find out for ourselves and if it weren't for Lucius I'm not sure I would have ever known the truth. I have reason to assume that Tom and I aren't the only ones he's done this too. He leads us to his office and tells us that we're half-bloods and we don't have any lordships, Wiz seats, or any sort of inheritance money all the while using my seats on the Wiz without my knowledge and stealing out of my vaults. Granted I'm not really sure who my father was, I've never heard of a Silenus Rookwood. Tom is a Gaunt, his father wasn't Tom Riddle, but Corvinus Gaunt III. We were both lied to and deceived have you never been curious as to how Dumbles has so many seats on the Wiz?" He asked the Minister starting to shake with red hot rage.

Millicent looked stone faced both of them knew it was her Minister mask and that deep inside she was probably thinking of several ways to kill Dumbles, all of them more painful than Avada Kedavra. "Do the Goblins know?" She asked knowing how bad those Goblins were if anyone knew someone stole from someone else's vault. She could almost see Ironclaw seething in rage when someone told him about the vault theft. "I just love how everyone in your family is dead, so there is no going to them about what the bloody hell happened. Let me guess there is no one alive on Tom's side either?" She questioned figuring the two Slytherin's discovered a mess that had to do with what everyone claimed to be the greatest wizard of all time. Which she knew was absolute dragon droppings.

"No Madam." Severus said sadly he wondered what it would have been like growing up with his mother and the man who had created him. He wondered if his mother loved him or if it was a drunken one-night stand. "I can't imagine how far this goes back and if Dumbledore meddled into people's relationship's along with their linage."

"You of all people know how important a Wizard's linage is." Lucius said looking down at his wand with the snake head. Linage was very important to most pure-blood families and to some extent half-bloods something he would make damn sure got done if he ever became Minister for Magic.

Millicent nodded in agreement with Lucius. She was a pure-blood so she knew what it was like not knowing your linage. She could only imagine how many wizards and witches were running around not knowing who they were, or they thought they were half-bloods, or muggle-born. "Thank you boys for telling me. I won't look into this I will, however try to inforce the Goblin policy on having every muggle and half-blood tested for linage and inheritance."

"Thank you, Millicent." Severus said as Augustus walked back inside. "Theseus now has all he needs, they confessed to the murder of Harry Potter." He said sadly wishing he could do something about murderous muggles. "Anyway what did I miss?" He asked grabbing a teacup and taking a sip of the warm liquid.

"A bunch of talk about children followed by even more photo showing." Millicent lied turning to her unspeakable. "So they confessed, you do realize I still want a full Wiz trial where we will dump more Veritaserum down their throat. I personally hope they get The Kiss murdering a defenseless two-year-old like they did." She said being brutally honest, she personally was excited about seeing those two rotten muggles getting the Dementor Kiss, she might have been a Claw but even she would admit she had a twisted side.

Augustus nodded he felt the exact same way as the Minister. "So boys may I ask why Dumbledore owled you to come? Neither of you are an Auror, and only one of you works in the Ministry, and if I'm being purely technical Lucius is a Barrister along with holding several seats of the Wiz, he's not really a true Ministry employee." He said sipping his tea looking at the two Slytherin's. "I also don't see why Dumbledore would want to associate with two Slytherin's, he hates me and I was a Ravenclaw." Most of his family was Slytherin so he didn't really see why most people hated Slytherin. Sure they were cunning and ambitious as hell. Severus had become the youngest Potion's Master to ever grace Hogwarts, and Lucius was a terrifying Barrister loaded with both magical and muggle law policies. It was no secret the young blonde wizard had his eyes on Millicent's job when she retired.

Severus smiled gently at Augustus's questioning he just wanted to get to the point, unlike Theseus who would ask a million questions trying to find the true meaning of something. "My personal opinion was that Dumbledore was hoping we would break the law and help him clean the mess and the let the Muggles get off without a slap on the wrist. Having children, myself it made me sick that he was trying to cover it up and get two former Slytherin's to clean up his mess. Can we please disband the whole Slytherin's are evil nonsense? Lucius and I are far from evil." He laughed softly looking at the blonde man. "Cunning and ambitious without a doubt. I'm far from evil, sure according to Dumbledore most people hate my teaching style, but not evil.

Lucius crossed his arms looking at the former Auror. "Actually I'm soon to be Chief Warlock, that will probably hit Dumbledore right where it hurts. Severus and Tom made me their proxy for most of their seats and almost all of Demetri's seats." He grinned evilly at the thought of being Chief Warlock and pissing Dumbledore off to no end. "I agree with Severus, Dumbledore wanted us to cover up the murder. I also didn't agree with him owling us instead of the Ministry so when he owled us we pretty much sat on our arse waiting for you two arrive. I'm far too pretty for Azkaban." He said honestly seeing the Minister's snicker softly in regards to his Azkaban comment.

"I'm glad the two of you have a brain unlike some people." She sassed looking at Augustus I believe them. I think Dumbledore was hoping he could manipulate them into doing something illegal. It wouldn't surprise me if Dumbledore knew about the abuse." Millicent smirked at the mention of Chief Warlock. "Well Lucius I don't know how you managed to dethrone Dumbledore but I must say I'm proud, I look forward to you having the say from now on granted my word is still the law as is Madam Bones." She was thrilled with the idea of getting Dumbledore out of the Wiz, his views were a bit on the olden side while Lucius would have a fresh perspective. "What was that Severus, I haven't heard anyone complain about your teaching style, tests scores are up with you as Potion's Professor. Slughorn was an idiot." She handed him a piece of paper of the difference in the marks of the first's years all the way up the seventh years in their N.E.W.T.S phase. Pretty impressive, I dare say. Now get out of my office, I have a meeting with Theseus. "Oh and Augustus thank you for your assistance today, you are free to leave early, I'm sure Theseus and Dawlish can handle the investigation from here. Granted there isn't much to investigate since the Muggles confessed besides set a trial."

"Thank you Madam Bagnold, I will see you at the hearing of the Muggles." Lucius said shaking her hand glad they had the Minster in their pocket. There was a reason Millicent was the current Minister she knew how to play her cards and was powerful and knew her politics something he always admired about her. "Augustus since you are off I'd like to have a conversation in the hall." He told the unspeakable it was time for Severus to find out who his father was. He also figured Augustus might be one of the only people who could figure out Demetri's inheritance test, and like a Minister it never hurt to have an unspeakable hiding in the pocket. He loved having power and being able to throw his weight around and having powerful wizards in his robe pocket, if for the sole reason but to pick the lint out.

Augustus smiled at Lucuis. "I figure it's important so sure, I know of a little alcove nobody goes near so we can talk there." He led the powerful duo out of the office and down a small hallway to a little alcove with a marble bench. "So what is this about?"

Severus reached into his pocket and handed Augustus the piece of parchment containing the results of his inheritance test. "You and I are related, I'm just not sure how." He whispered watching the older man's mask fall completely from composed to full on pissed.

"Can I please kill that old goat; can I also hug you?" Augustus asked reading the list glad that he had a relative since both of his parents were dead and he had no other family member's besides the potions master sitting in front of him. "I seriously want him dead." His eyes flashed red reading over the list. "I know some of these families, do you two want to come back to my house I'm sure Severus is very curious." He smiled handing the parchment back to the wizard.

Severus smirked glad to know that Augustus was fully on their page. He stood up and embraced the unspeakable it was mildly awkward, but it was mostly because they had just found out they were related it was like hugging an aunt you had only met once during Christmas. "Sure I would love to know more about my family, I'm sure you'll be a big help trying to help me piece together the inheritance test. I know Tom has questions about his, and Demetri's was really strange, he had all of Tom's and mine but there were others, that I don't understand."

"I'm not sure how much of a help I'll be, but I'll try and help, I'm sure I can find family history books somewhere around here, but I really don't know much about the Silenus side of my family." He said honestly. "Bring Tom, the more the merrier." He said staring at his relative this day was easily the weirdest he had experienced in a while.

Severus looked at Lucius. "Do you and Narcissa care to watch Demetri, while Tom and I try to figure out just how much we were lied to?" He asked his best friend knowing he would gladly watch Demetri after all Lucius was all about knowing family history. He was pretty sure his mate could name everyone that had ever descended from the Malfoy line, granted the Malfoy's were a really old, powerful line. Gaunt also was, to some extent. Granted Tom really didn't know much about the Gaunt line, most assumed it was a dead line. He wondered just how dead some of those lines Demetri inherited was. While he had heard of the Sacred Twenty-Eight and knew of the names, he didn't know of anyone from the family line.

Lucius smiled already seeing his excited wife. "I'd be honored after all we are his godparents. I'm sure Narcissa will be happy to share her broom with someone, since Draco usually prefers to be with me during flying time. I'll tell Tom to apparate to you once I get back to the Manor. I just want to know how powerful you two truly are, you might even be more powerful than me." He grinned at the thought and made his way to the fireplaces lining the entryway, he didn't see how Muggles could bother traveling by car, he loved floo and apparition it was so much quicker. He landed in the Malfoy Manor to see Narcissa and Tom stare at him.

"Where's Severus?" Tom all but growled thinking something terrible must have happened to his husband, but then realized he was being silly for thinking that because he would have felt his husband in trouble since when they got married they were bonded by blood. It made them be able to sense each other if the other was in trouble.

"He is with Augustus, who now knows he is related to our dear Potion's Master. Tom here is the address, I think the three of you are going to try and figure out just who the hell you are, also exactly what Demetri is." Lucius said handing over the small slip of parchment. "Oh and the Muggles confessed, Millicent would personally love to see them both get The Kiss. Narcissa you'll probably love this meeting." He said grabbing a phial and placing his memories in there for Narcissa. He knew his wife would find the meeting funny and in some strange way Cissy reminded him of Millicent. Both women had the same temperament.

Narcissa smiled at took the phial she was grateful her husband was keeping her in the loop. "Don't worry Tom, Luci and I will keep an eye on Demetri, he and I can share a broom after they wake up from their nap and eat their pizza." She said sticking her head into the pensive and watching Lucius's memories. When she pulled her head up Tom had gone and Lucius was sitting in his chair reading a book on transfiguration. "So when do I get to have tea with the Minister, I have a feeling she and I would get along great."

"I'll mention it to her." He said knowing if his wife ever met Millicent the two of them would probably plot world domination. "So are Draco and Demetri still asleep, and still cuddling?" He asked wondering if the two boys had managed to separate themselves from each other.

"Yes they are still cuddling, why don't you and I go cuddle?" She suggested knowing the boys would hopefully sleep for another hour which would give the house elves plenty of time to make homemade pizza along with several hours of daylight left for flying above the beautiful Malfoy Gardens.

Tom aperated into Augustus's living room with very little trouble. He had found them both sitting in the living room talking about potions. Which wasn't surprising considering it was Severus. "Hello again Augustus, you have a lovely home." He sat next to his husband smiling at the unmentionable. "How have you been?" He questioned not knowing much about the men sitting in the chair sipping on cup of tea.

Augustus smiled at the Slytherin. "Always a pleasure to see you, would you care for a cup of tea I get the feeling we might be here for a while." He joked. "Work, followed by more work, followed by even more work. I think being an Auror was eons better than this." He said honestly.

"Tea would be lovely." Tom watched a tea glass levitate across the room and into his hand. "So what has Severus told you?"

"He and I are related, you are from the powerful and scary line of Gaunt, and Demetri is a scary powerful little two-year-old with a list of Lordships four parchments long." He said honestly still unsure about some of their son's linage. "What surprises me most is that he is related to every single Hogwarts founder. That is literally unheard of and I look forward to when he turns eleven and gets sorted. I have no doubt in my mind that he'll be a Slytherin like his father's, but based on this test he could possibly be sorted into all four houses, based on inheritance. Slewyn is a direct descendant of Rowena you also share the linage, Severus. Helga's line is Cresswell. I still don't understand how you both can be the heir to so many dead lines. I can't remember the last time I heard of a Cresswell or a Slewyn, funny thing is that Slewyn is a sacred line, yet Cresswell isn't. It isn't in the history books but Helga Hufflepuff, married a muggle who was a Cresswell."

Tom had to bite his tongue at the mentioning of Helga marrying a muggle. No wonder the Basilisk was named Helga, obviously Slytherin found it to be just as funny as the two Slytherin's in the room so he had to name a Basilisk after a woman who betrayed her kind, since back in the founder days it was a capital offence to marry a muggle. "Wow." Was the only word he could form after learning about that. "How do you know about that if it's not mentioned in any history books."

"It's my job as an unspeakable, to read about the history no one wants release; and to read about important family histories. I remember that detail very clearly because I about laughed so hard I cried upon reading it. It was quite a surprise. Godric's line is none other than The Potter's. Now for the other lines I'm just as confused as you which means I get to do my favorite thing, research." He declared a truly Ravenclaw thing to say.

"So you mean to tell me James Potter was a direct descendant of Gryffindor." Severus asked his mouth open in surprise. "No wonder that kid acted like his shit didn't stink and he was magic's gift to the earth." He hated James growing up he always acted better than everyone. He would never forget the sense of relief he felt when he learned that his child wasn't a Potter but really an Avery and a Burke and since he and Tom blood adopted him there was no trace of who he once was.

Tom laughed at his husband's choice of words. "Anger darling it doesn't suit you." He whispered grabbing his hand. "That was the past this is the present, let's focus on finding out about our families and just how much Dumbles lied to us. Now Augustus what can you tell us about the Rookwood lines?" He asked he had a decent idea about the Gaunt lines, but he still didn't know very much about his linage or his family history.

"Not a whole lot, but I will tell you what I do know. Silenus and my father, Felix, were brothers. Silenus was sorted into Slytherin as was my father. I on the other hand was sorted in Ravenclaw, which got me disowned. Which is why, Severus, you are Heir Rookwood over me. You and I are cousins granted I'm older by about eight years. Silenus was killed in a freak potions accident when he was twenty. Yes, your father was a potions master and he was killed about four months before you were born. That's really all that I know seeing as how I was disowned. My father was just recently died, so with you being heir Rookwood you can tour the Manor, you might find a book or something with more detailed history." He said tears dotting his eyes talking about being disowned, it was something he had never told anyone that before.

Severus got out of seat and hugged Rookwood. "You and I are family and I don't care that you are a Ravenclaw, personally that's a dumb thing to disown a child for. So my father was a Potion's Master, now I see why I had such a natural gift for potions. "Why don't you and I tour it together, I'm sure you are just as curious as I about some things. So what do you know about the Gaunt line?" He asked wondering about his husband's true linage.

"I don't know much, I know there is a 'shack' in Ireland with most of the heirlooms and books, it has been untouched for years since most of the Gaunt's died at an early age due to mental instability from all the inbreeding. They had a nasty habit of marring their cousins and doing horrible things. Have you two heard the story about how Ilvormorny was founded?" Augustus asked seeing two curious expressions. "I'll take that as a no." He said handing them a copy of a book. "Read this, I'm sorry Tom this might make you hate some members of your family, but remember most of them were clinically unstable, and you aren't. There are also several properties scattered across Ireland and Northern England all in the Gaunt line. I know there is a really pretty chateau in the Monaco region of France. Trust me the Gaunt's were a lot richer than they let on. Granted people like Morfin and his sister Morgana were exiled away in the little Irish Shack for being too unstable for their own good. But your father and grandfather Marvolo, were trying to take the inbreeding out of the Gaunt line. Marvolo and Corvinus weren't inbred and were some very powerful wizards. I'm sure if you ever do decide to visit the Shack you'll find a wealth of family history. The Gaunt's were always a proud family, due to the direct connection with Salazar and obviously the Peverell line." Augustus rambled on to an intently focused Tom.

"Great." Tom sighed he knew the Gaunt's were horrible people, but he also knew that it was an extremely powerful line. "We should probably be getting back to Malfoy Manor it's getting late. Thank you Augustus for having us." He said not wanting to know what the book contained, but he knew he would say up all night reading it in front of the gorgeous fireplace in the Malfoy Library, probably on his favorite emerald green

Severus hugged Augustus not realizing what the older man had went through for being a Ravenclaw. "Thank you Augustus, I have really appreciated learning about my history. We will have to make a trip to Rookwood Manor soon to find more about our shared history." He grabbed Tom's hand and the apparated out of Rookwood's modest house on the outskirts of London. It was something the two of them loved which was Apparating over beautiful places and soon found themselves overlooking the familiar sight of Stonehenge which meant they were really close to Malfoy Manor which was hidden on a little gravel road just about a kilometer outside of the main city. To say the Manor was gorgeous and expensive was an understatement. The made their way to the wrought-iron gate seeing Lucius's white peacock sitting on the hedge next to them. She cooed seeing Severus and Tom and allowed them to pet her, Opal, was a picky bird and liked very few of Lucius's friends, however she adored Severus and Tom and she would always have a soft spot for Narcissa. "Pretty bird." Severus said knowing she loved being complemented if the Malfoy could have an animal that represented them to the fullest it had to have been this bird.

Tom could hear the joyous sounds of his child and Draco no doubt flying in one of the back gardens. The would probably be tossing a ball around pretending they were playing Quidditch. It was a game he had played with Draco several times. The two men followed the sounds and saw Demetri's ridding on a broomstick with Narcissa, while Lucius was sharing a broom with overly excited Draco trying to get the charmed ball. They knew the boys were safe seeing as how Narcissa had charmed her broomstick to only go so high and they also knew there was an invisible net under both broomsticks. Tom grabbed his broomstick and flew up to join the children. "Look at the little Quidditch players, however you are several short for a fully formed Quidditch team." He joked smiling at his son who was enjoying hanging out with his Godmother. They were playing over Narcissa's favorite garden with the fountain of the two Unicorns and tons of roses with a couple of white peacocks trotting along gracefully.

"So how did everything go?" She asked seeing the charmed leather ball fly her son's way. In reality it was her and Lucius who was controlling the ball, but whatever made her boy's happy she would do. She didn't really know or spend much time with her parents, they were raised by house elves something she swore she would never do to her own child. While they did have Dobby and a couple other elves who did help with Draco she did most of the parenting as did Lucius. They both changed his diapers, both the Muggle and Magical way. They both had the traditional pure-blood childhood which their parents believe children should be seen and not heard. Something they didn't believe in doing with Draco which pissed her mother, Druella, and Lucius father, Abraxas off to no end.

"I'll tell you later." He whispered joining the children in the game of 'Quidditch' it was really a game of toss the magical ball, but whatever two-year-olds had plenty of imagination and were amused by anything. He saw Severus grab his broom and fly up next to Lucius and join in on the game that none of the adult's understood after about two hours flying above the peacock garden Demetri managed to catch the ball.

"Look dad's I caught the snitch." He said smiling ear to ear looking at the ball.

"No fair." Draco said lightly glaring at his friend.

"We can share it." Demetri said handing the charmed ball to his pouty friend who's pout turned into a dopey smile. The child yawned obviously tuckered out from today's activities.

"Looks like flying is over." Narcissa watched both children yawn as she landed her broom with ease. While she didn't play Quidditch, her mother always thought it was so unbecoming a lady, she was easily one of the better fliers in Slytherin her year. She handled the broom with natural grace and ease that most wizards lacked. She handed a yawning Demetri over to Severus who nuzzled into his father's purple robes. "Still haven't changed robes?" She snickered grabbing her son who nuzzled into her own black robe.

"If I must admit defeat I will. I like this shade of purple, if you wouldn't mind coloring another robe of mine a rich navy color, I'd appreciate it." Severus kissed the top of his son's head. "I love you so much Demetri." He cooed at the toddler who stared at him with ice blue eyes.

Demetri smiled falling asleep on his father's shoulder with a light snore. The flying had obviously worn the little tike out, and the fact that his best friend literally had the energy of the Energizer Bunny on crack and it was hard keeping up with that kind of energy.

Tom looked down at the sleeping child. "Cissy I'm worried about him; he seems to be sleeping an awful lot. Do you think it has anything to do about last night?" He questioned the slightly older blonde.

Narcissa turned to look at Tom finding it to be difficult with Draco on her arm. "Possibly if you want I'll run another test once we are in the house, he also might have more of your laid back inquisitive personality. While Draco has Lucius constantly going personality. I haven't seen him favor anything or complain about anything causing him pain."

Tom looked down at the toddler hanging from his husband's shoulder. "He looks so cute sleeping." He cooed looking at his husband. "Cis you are probably right, and I'm just overreacting. Just please don't let me turn into one of those overprotective parents who feel the need to wrap their child in bubble wrap."

Severus laughed at the thought of Tom putting their child on the Hogwarts train wrapped in bubble wrap. "I promise I won't let you get that overprotective. He's still young and kind of new to us and we really don't know how to parent. We are going to overprotect, but he will eventually get older where we can trust him." He told his husband putting his hand he wasn't using on his husband's shoulder. "He'll be okay; he's probably just exhausted because the Malfoy's child doesn't know how to control his exuberant energy."

Lucius smiled at Severus. "Draco certainly is full of plenty of energy, but the great thing is that once he's out of his energy he sleeps through the night, if only he wouldn't wake up at the crack of dawn, he'd be perfect." He said honestly, but he wouldn't change parenthood for the world. It had defiantly mellowed him out and made him enjoy the smaller things in life.

* * *

Happy Valentines Day lovlies! I would like to appoligze to all Hufflepuffs for the minor bashing of Helga in this chapter. I would also really like to thank all of you for your continued support. :)


	4. Snakes

Lucius woke up early in the morning, which was unusual for him. He usually slept in as late as he could and was usually running around the Manor scrambling before making it to work in time. Granted he usually set his own hours in the Ministry as the official Ministry Barrister, a title he was proud of. Not nearly as proud at the fact he was now Chief Warlock, at the tender age of twenty-two. He loved being powerful and he was still in the early adult phase. He took over as Lord Malfoy on his eighteenth birthday, married Narcissa when they were both nineteen, had Draco at twenty, and was on his way to climbing his way to the top of the Ministry. Narcissa on the other hand was content on being a stay-at-home mother working very few hours at St. Mungo's, since while Lucius was enjoying law school, she was enjoying nursing school, through Hogwarts joint program with Oxford. He had managed to get his law degree in three years, and got hired in the Ministry the very same day. He made his way to Draco's nursery to check on the children, who were still fast asleep, cuddling as usual. He made his way to the library hoping Tom or Severus would be awake. He grumbled heading down the marble staircase stopping into the kitchen for a magical cup of coffee.

He walked to the library finding Tom hunched over a book in the lounge in front of the library fireplace. "Morning." He mumbled sitting down in a chair levitating a book over to himself since it looked like Tom wasn't in the mood to talk.

"My family is evil." Tom muttered seeing Lucius with coffee. He summoned himself a cup turning his attention back to book. "However one of my ancestors did create a wizard school so Isolt broke from the traditional Gaunt views created a school and married a Muggle." He sighed rambling on about nothing and everything. The history of Ilvormorny was really interesting and he realized he wanted to be more of an Isolt, then he ever wanted to be a Gormlaith.

Lucius moved to sit next to Tom's feet. "While your family might have been evil, you aren't." He corrected his friend. "One of your ancestors did create a magical school, how many wizards can say that. Ilvormorny teaches all of the United States children magic and your ancestor created it." He said honestly it was a big thing to be related to someone who had created and founded a Wizard School; and unlike Hogwarts which was created by four Wizards and Witches, Ilvormorny was created by one witch. "Tom the Gaunt's are powerful, dare I even say more powerful than the Malfoy's, so you have people like Morfin and Gormlaith in your family tree, Narcissa's family tree of Black's had some bad Wizards in it, as does the Malfoy's I'm just really good at pretending that there wasn't." He told his younger friend sipping his coffee. "How about once every one wakes up I'll take you and Severus to the Gaunt Shack and we'll see what we can dig up about your family, and Salazar Slytherin by extension."

Tom smiled listening to the intelligent blonde wizard. "Thank you Lucius for those wise words. I've been trying to analyze this book all night and try to see something good that managed to come from the Gaunt line, and your right one of my ancestors did create a school, and it's because of them that I'm able to speak Parseltongue, as is my son." He put the book down on the floor and looked at the clock above the fireplace. "We should either make breakfast or tell the house elves that we are hungry since Narcissa and the children will be up soon."

"I'll let the house elves make breakfast, I feel like being lazy this fine Sunday. I also hate to sound like an arse, but I would really appreciate if you and Severus could decide on a house. I would really like my privacy back, no offence I love both you and Severus but I really do like trying to have another baby with my wife. Take as much time as you need, but at the same time do try and hurry." Lucius warned trying to be as tactful as possible. He loved having Tom and Severus around, but at the same time he liked having his own privacy and being able to create little heirs without worrying who would hear.

Tom laughed wondering when Lucius would address him and Severus staying with them. I think I'll take Severus into seeing some of the places listed on the parchment Ragnok gave us later today. I know Severus and I now have property scattered over England, Ireland, and France so surely he and I can find a place that we can Fidelius Charm and raise the monster in." He said honestly getting a feeling that his child was awake. "Now that we have settled that we should probably go check on the children." He untangled himself from the chaise lounge and grabbing his coffee.

Lucius looked at the clock it was the crack of dawn and Draco was known for sleeping through the night but waking up the moment the sun rose. "They are awake." He got up grabbing his own cup of coffee and following Tom up the marble stairs and into the nursery where both Draco and Demetri were wide awake standing in their crib waiting for somebody to let them out of the toddler prison. They both knew how to get out the crib both magical and non-magical they didn't want to get in trouble. "Good morning." He said grabbing his child from the crib and sticking him on his hip. "You are almost getting to big for that crib." He muttered wanting to put off transitioning Draco to a toddler bed.

Tom picked up Demetri and kissed his chubby cheek. "Morning sweetheart, so what do you want for breakfast?" He questioned looking at Lucius who looked tired and worn out. "So when is the muggle hearing, and your first day as Chief Warlock."

"Wednesday, Millicent just wants this whole event over with and she wants it to have very little attention as possible." He looked at his son. "Yes Draco what do you want for breakfast?"

Draco looked at his father trying to decide what he wanted for breakfast. "What's the thing made with eggs that has stuff stuffed inside of it?" He questioned wanting whatever that was.

"Are you thinking of an omelet?" Lucius asked sometimes wondering what went through his child's head and what exactly he was thinking.

"I think that might be it." The two-year-old told his father looking at Demetri. "What do you want for breakfast, just don't say pancakes, I'm kind of sick of them." He said honestly.

"Omelet's sound fine, really I'm not picky." Demetri said from his father's shoulder. "Just make sure mine has extra bacon."

"Keep eating bacon, and you just might turn into a pig." Tom whispered to his son following Lucius out of the nursery seeing a tired Narcissa standing in the hall still in her lavender pajamas.

"Luci you are up early?" Narcissa questioned looking at her husband with tired eyes for once she had managed to halfway sleep in. "I didn't feel you leave the bed this morning."

"Good morning angel." He kissed her cheek. "Sorry love I had a case to review for the Ministry." He said handing his son to Narcissa.

Narcissa smiled and pulled her son close to her. "Morning sweetheart." She told the toddler carrying him down the stairs and into the kitchen. "So what does everyone want for breakfast?"

"The boys have requested omelets and as long as I get food I don't care." Lucius remarked sitting at the dinner table sipping his second cup of coffee. He watched her grab a pan. "Cissy what's the point of house elves if they barely cook." He remarked watching he grab a cup of coffee after summoning Dobby to make the entire family omelets since they were all too lazy this morning to attempt to cook. "Love after breakfast Tom, Severus, and I will be traveling to Ireland to get some more information on Tom's family history. So you get to babysit the two children."

"Oh gee thanks for including me for babysitting duty." Narcissa said glaring at her husband she tried to look menacing but failed. "One of these days I am going to sleep until two in the afternoon and make you deal with Draco." She said honestly enjoying her iced latte while she waited for her bacon, cheese, spinach, and onion omelet. Narcissa was teasing about sleeping late in the afternoon, even before children she was an early riser, unlike most of her dorm mates who slept late on the weekends, like till dinner late. Dobby placed a plate in front of her. "Thank you." She said grabbing her fork and digging into the fluffy omelet.

Severus shook his head. "I have some things to read and make before my weekend is over. I'll let the boys trek through the Irish countryside, besides I really want to spend my last day before a week dealing with Dunderheads, with my child. Since after all I am tasked with Hogsmeade duty this weekend." He complained watching another house elf place an omelet in front of his face. Severus also didn't want to trek through muddy countryside, that was not his idea of a fun Sunday. He just wanted to curl up next to his son reading Wizard Fairytales and taking naps. Now that was a perfect Sunday, besides he would hear what happened the moment they got back.

Tom knew Severus would find some way to get out of it. "So I won't see you until the weekend after?" He sounded very hurt at the idea. "Damn Dumbles, making you deal with hormonal teenagers who are planning trips to Madam Puddifoot's Tea Shop and will be snogging anytime you turn your head." He teased taking a bit of his own omelet after cutting Demetri's omelet into toddler sized bites. "Severus we should really think about finding a place, I don't think our flat in London is toddler proof, it worked while you were getting your Potions Mastery, but it's not going to work with our family, besides I'm sure we are starting to overstay our welcome." He said honestly stuffing a bite of omelet into his mouth.

"I'm sorry love, but it's a part of my contract, Hogsmeade weekends and weekend duty. Who else is going to keep the dunderheads in line?" His shoulder's slumped at the thought of 'house shopping' it wasn't really shopping since every house mentioned on the parchment belonged to them. "Fine." He sighed not wanting to find a place he wanted to enjoy his last day of freedom. He knew taking the job at Hogwarts would put some minor strain on his marriage, since because of various duties he wouldn't be around as often as he would like; but now with Demetri it seemed like his heart might break if he left for Hogwarts.

Narcissa finished her omelet. "Can I be the interior decorator, I'm great with a wand." She joked picking a piece of tomato off her son. "My little mess." She cooed lovely kissing his blonde hair that matched both hers and Lucius. "Who really knows how old some of those proprieties are, trust me from the moment we moved in I was waving my wand trying to make this Manor feel more like home, and less like a family heirloom stuck in time." She said honestly having done a number to the Manor to make it feel less dark and depressing like Lucius father liked.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Severus said hoping to god her wand didn't go all color happy, the last thing he wanted was a bright pink bedroom. He watched his son finish his own breakfast. "So was it good?" He questioned the toddler picking the piece of bacon from his mouth.

"Delicious." Demetri giggled crawling into his father's lap with a yawn.

Severus smiled down at his son who was making himself comfortable in his arms. "Is this going to be your favorite spot?" He teased pushing back his son's black hair. "So what do you want to do today?" He wondered trying to bond more with his child, before dealing with children he didn't like and who cared very little about potions.

"Help make potion?" Demetri suggested giving his father 'those eyes.'

"I guess, just no dumping random ingredients in this time, Draco you are welcome to join us give your mother time for a nap." He suggested wanting to spend time with his Godson too.

Narcissa smiled while she wouldn't be taking a nap she could however use the hour to clean out her closet and make room for more clothing assuming Seraphina or Marina wanted to join her for a spa/shopping day. "Thank you Severus, just whatever you do please don't burn down the Manor."

Lucius looked at Severus. "Good I'd rather not have my child be one of your dunderheads, and as Narcissa said, don't burn down my Manor." He said looking at Tom. "Let's go find out about your history, I swear to Merlin though if a snake bites me that will be the end of our friendship." He said not wanting to be bit by some random snake, an entire country away from St. Mungo's.

Tom smiled at Lucius. "Ireland doesn't have snakes." He said matter-of-factly getting up from the table. "Besides Luci, I would never let a snake bite you, Dumbasadoor on the other hand..." He trailed off kissing his child's hair and making his way out of the dining room and gliding up the marble staircase with ease.

Narcissa smirked and laughed at the idea of a snake biting Dumbledore. "How very Slytherin of you." She finished her cup of coffee turning to Lucius. "I don't believe you can hike the Irish countryside is appropriate short weather. I'd go change if I were you." She turned her attention back to Draco making sure he had no remains of breakfast left on his face.

Lucius downed his second cup of coffee and levitated the cup to the kitchen as he got up from the dining room table and made his way up to the master bedroom and changed into a pair of dark wash jeans, a green button down, and a sliver robe with green fastenings. He grabbed a pair of boots and placed them over his jeans not wanting to get mud on his designer jeans, because Narcissa would kill him, then revive him and drag him shopping, which is something he hated doing with her. That women could shop like no other. He adjusted the sliver robe and stuck his wand in the pocket specifically designed for wands. He styled his hair and made his way down to the room Severus and Tom was sharing. "Ready?" He asked watching Tom grab his wand from the nightstand.

"Kind of, ready to know more about my family, but at the same time terrified of what I might find." He said honestly adjusting his midnight blue robes and following Lucius down the stairs to say goodbye to his husband. He took a deep breath it didn't matter what he found nothing was going to change who he was. It didn't matter if he was a descendent of Satan it wasn't going to change his love for his husband and his child. "Have fun making potions." Tom said kissing Severus's lips before kissing his child's cheek. "I'll be back soon, hopefully surrounded by a wealth of knowledge and not hatred for my family line." He was trying to be honest and hopeful, but there was still a thought hidden in the back of his mind of what he might find in that little shack on the deserted island, Dursey, plagued with horrible history. Which was a fitting place to keep the most unstable of the Gaunt Family.

"Good luck." Severus said hugging his husband tightly. "No matter what you find I'm still going to love you." He whispered into Tom's ear. "Lucius watch my husband; I'd hate to have to hex you if anything bad happens to him."

Lucius kissed Narcissa. "I'm pretty sure my wife would kill you if you ever raised your wand to me in a threating manner." He teased honestly grabbing Tom's hand. "Let's get this over with so that I can kind of enjoy the rest of my Sunday, before I'm tasked with reading up on the muggle case, since I am now Chief Warlock, I don't know if I'll ever be able to thank you enough for proxying your seats to me." He told the two men glad to have power and he personally couldn't wait for the trial of muggles which is when he would officially be announced as Chief Warlock. He deeply hoped that Dumbles made a huge scene in the middle of the Wizengamot, nothing would have made him happier and if that happened he could easily get Dumbasadoor tossed out of Hogwarts and someone like Minnie or Flitwick could take over as Headmaster.

Severus smiled and nodded knowing full well that Narcissa would kill him if he ever raised his wand in a bad manner, and she probably wouldn't be gentle or kind. "Just do us proud, and get Dumbles discredited and become the Minister for Magic anybody has ever seen. Come on boys let's go make us some potions." He would be having them help make an easy potion, no way in hell would he let them help him make something like Draught of Living Death, heck he didn't even like sixth and seventh years tackling a potion of that nature. So he figured he'd them help him make a sleeping draught, since it was the hardest to screw up, which is why he trusted a first year to make it. Having had Professor Slughorn he revamped the entire potion's curriculum. He watched Tom and Lucius apparate out of the Manor. He grabbed both toddlers and led them to Lucius's potion dungeon, which he used on occasion.

Demetri smiled sitting down on the cold floor next to a brass caldron watching his father pull various ingredients from the nearby shelf. "Dad where did other dad go?" He questioned wishing he could spend time with both of his fathers.

"He and Lucius had to do something of importance in regards to dad's family. He'll be back soon." Severus cooed gently bending over and sitting down next to both of the toddlers. He waved his wand heating the floor underneath their butts, and under the cauldron. "Please kiddos don't touch the flame under the caldron, I'd rather not have to explain how you managed to get burned." He would have taken a different attitude if they were Gryffindor first years, but they weren't. "We will be making a sleeping draught. Draco do you want to add the four sprigs of lavender into the bowl with the odd looking handle?" He asked handing the child the four sprigs of fresh lavender.

Draco dumped the sprigs into the bowl waiting for his 'uncle's' next instruction he always found watching his father or uncle making potions fun, he hoped he would be like them during his years at Hogwarts, and not as Severus would call it, a dunderhead. He watched Severus help Demetri dump two measures of some herb looking thing. He watched the Potion Master pick up the weird bowl and mix it into a fine paste.

Unlike his child, Lucius was not having an enjoyable time, in fact he was having quite the opposite. The apparition to Dursey went smoothly, however the hike to the shack was proving to be quite the challenge, their boots kept slipping against the muddy rock, even though the boots were charmed with a very powerful tread after about his third slip he shot a nasty glare to the back of Tom's head. "Damn your relatives didn't want anybody getting up here." He complained digging his heels in trying to find better footing.

Tom groaned feeling his boot slip once more. He sighed finding his footing once again making it a tiny distance up the meandering hill he could kind of make out the edges of a shack if he squinted just the right way. "We are almost there." He soothed knowing the blonde man behind him was probably rather furious for coming along with this excursion.

Lucius looked down feeling his boot slide again. "We better be." He sassed noticing that the path was getting very narrow the closer they got and that was when he noticed a hissing sound. "I thought you said there wasn't snakes in Ireland, this is Ireland and how do you explain that." He gestured to a snake curled around a rock.

"Would you relax it's harmless." He said bending down to get a better look at the snake. ~Hello little one. ~ He told the snake wanting to know why there was a snake in Ireland, all of the books he had read said that snakes couldn't thrive in Ireland's climate.

~A speaker!" The snake hissed wrapping itself around Tom's legs. ~Nice to meet you, I assume you are related to people from the shack. I don't know why I stay those that lived up there are all dead, granted there are still a couple of us that stayed probably because that monkey looking boy killed my mother. I'm Nagini. ~

~Kind of related, want to talk about that family? ~ Tom looked at Lucius. "She says her name is Nagini and that there are a couple other snakes just up the cliff. Back when this shack was full of disowned Gaunt's this entire cliff had snakes. She'd also like to apologize for scaring us, it's just no one has been up this cliff in quite a few years." He made his way a few more feet and slipped again and he silently cursed the cliff which had a magical barrier that couldn't be permeated by magic or apparition. So they were stuck with muggle way of climbing a muddy, rocky cliff.

~Really unstable. One of them killed my mother, you'll find her nailed to the door. ~ Nagini hissed looking at the shack outline. ~Who's your friend? ~

Lucius did not look relived at Tom's translation of the snake. "Still how did the snakes get on this island?" He wondered hating this cliff it was tormenting his ankles and back. He wasn't an outdoorsy type of person, he liked and played Quidditch but that was about his athletic ability. "You so owe me big time for hiking up this hellish cliff with you." He complained having whined the entire way up the cliff. "I am so transfiguring this cliff into a slide for on the way down."

Tom rolled his eyes knowing Severus would also be complaining like Luci was. His husband was the book and pajamas type of person, not the hike up a giant cliff kind of person. "We are almost there Luci, I am so very sorry for dragging you along, I just didn't really want to do this alone. ~His name is Lucius, please don't bite him. Who killed your mother? ~ He hissed at the snake having been a while since he had gotten to speak parsel and this snake was certainly interesting.

~The monkey looking boy, Morfin. ~ She hissed wildly remembering what happened to her mother all of the snakes near the shack had spells cast on them to make them live longer than the average snake, had she been normal she would most certainly be dead. ~Probably the worst of the bunch. ~

He frowned reaching down to pet the sweet snake. ~What a rotten wizard. ~ He cursed under his breath wondering why someone could kill a snake. "Look Luci, a few more feet and there will be flat ground." He cooed feeling tired of the hike too.

Lucius groaned seeing the shack in his view. "Thank Merlin, I was about ready to transfigure a rock into a chair." He smirked nearly running the rest of the way up not wanting to accidently slip some more. "I understand and I'm glad to be your company, but just so you know I despise hiking."

"Understood, let's find what we can and get the hell away this place is giving me the creeps." He said honestly looking at his blonde friend. "I think that is the most exercise I have gotten in a while."

~This is where I leave you, I would like to talk more, but I'm not going near that shack. Too many bad memories. I wish you luck that you find what you were looking for. ~ Nagini hissed turning around and slithering back to her rock a little way down the hill.

Tom could understand the snakes reasoning, after learning that he almost wanted to turn around and just envision what his family was like, he didn't need to know. It wasn't important, what was important was his family. "Luci I can't, not after what the snake told me about one of my relatives." He gestured to the door wanting to turn right back around and forget today even happened.

Lucius crossed his arms over his chest and gave his Tom a seriously annoyed look. "I did not climb up a bloody cliff for you turn around and chicken out. You are a Slytherin act like one. It doesn't matter what one of your distant relatives did, what matters is what you will do, what your son will do. You are not the Gaunt's of the past, you are the Gaunt's of the future. The past is past it's a distance history, besides you are the last remaining Gaunt. Now get your arse into the shack before I hex my boots and kick you in there." He said kindly but with a slight edge to his voice, no way in hell was he letting Tom chicken out.

Tom laughed trying to picture Lucius kicking his arse into the shack. He hated to admit it but Lucius did have a point, it didn't matter what his relatives did, it didn't matter at this point, well it mattered a tiny bit; but Lucius was right that he and Demetri were the future, they could do what no others could do which was resurrect the Gaunt Line, make it something great. With one last burst of courage he swallowed hard and entered the shack expecting to find a horror scene, but what he did find surprised him. It was cozy inside, there was a well-worn leather sofa in the middle of a small living room with books lining the bookshelves most of the titles were written in Parsel; probably directly from Slytherin himself. He remembered a couple of books in the Chamber being Parsel too. "Luci it's safe nothing is going to bite you. Just don't look at snake on the door too long otherwise it might turn your stomach."

Lucius took a deep breath and closed his eyes hoping to avoid the gruesome sight of the nailed snake. "Wow there are a lot of books, wait I don't recognize this language." He picked up one of the books trying to decipher it thinking it might have been a variation of Latin.

"It's Parseltongue, and you just found something I know Severus would love. You just found a potions book written in nothing but Parsel made by none other than Salazar himself. I don't recognize any of these potions being in any modern text. Do you know what you might have just found?" He asked stuffing the book into his charmed backpack, since taking the Lordship everything is this house now belonged to him and Demetrius. Tom sounded very excited finding a couple of other potions books, an entire book about parselmagic and parselhealing. "It's like Christmas has come early." He was fliting through the bookshelf like an excited Ravenclaw who was told the library would be open late. He grabbed a couple more potions books and one all about dark arts, not about defending but actual dark arts. He wasn't evil, but he always did love DADA growing up. He found another on wandmaking to enhance the natural parsel magic, using the snakes.

"You look like a Ravenclaw." Lucius said finding a couple of other books that Tom might like to read. It seemed like most of the shack was a library full of books there were just so much in the little shack. He went to one of the adjacent rooms only to find more books granted some of these were actually in English he also found another book, well it was more like a journal, written in both English and Parsel, granted the English was slightly broken and looked like it was from the Shakespearian era. "Tom I think I might have just found the journal of Salazar Slytherin."

Tom came running into the room looking over the book. "Merlin!" He exclaimed flipping through the book. "You did, it goes into detailed history of how Hogwarts was founded and his making of the Chamber of Secrets. Who knows what else could be hidden around here." He was excited glad Lucius talked him into actually entering the shack he might have found the next greatest potion's discovery tucked into a little shack written in pure Parseltongue, he also knew he would end up translating most of the potions into English for his potions loving husband not that he minded he too liked potions as he also had his mastery in the subject, along with DADA.

Lucius was trying to read the diary over Tom's shoulder only being able to make out the bits in English. "Please Tom, don't start speaking and writing in nothing but Parseltongue, seeing as how none of us know it." He went to the other bedroom finding more books over Herbology, runes, transfiguration, spell making, occlumency and charms. "This place is like a wealth of information." He looked at his watch and noticed the time. "Tom why don't we take down the current wards and replace them with a Fidelius Charm, that way the next time you come up here you don't have to hike up a nasty cliff."

Tom nodded in agreement sticking the ten books of various subjects into the extended charm backpack. "There is just so much here, and so much of it is written by Slytherin." He also founded another journal on the true history of the founders, along with a detailed book on Hogwarts History. "Thank you for coming with Luci, I know that hill just about killed you. I also have managed to find a couple of transfiguration and rune textbooks that I know you'll love. I will translate them, since with Demetri I will have plenty of time to read them all." He figured while Sev was teaching the Hogwarts Brats he would be raising his son. He didn't want Sev to give up his dream job of Hogwarts Potions Professor and Tom didn't expect him too. He would occasionally have to do something with the Ministry since he knew so much about Dark Arts and how to defend it. He didn't know how many times Theseus had tried to get him to take an Auror position; which he politely refused.

"Wait a second you found a transfiguration textbook written by Salazar?" He asked incredulously wanting to read it the moment Tom had translated it. He knew Narcissa would love the books on charms seeing as how that was her favorite subject in school. He grabbed his wand looking at Tom, let's get rid of these wards and replace it with some of our own. I also think you would like to get to know that snake a little more."

"Am I really that predictive?" Tom grabbed his wand standing next to Lucius and waving it the correct motion to get the protective wards away from the shack so the next time he needed more textbooks or to dig further he could just apparate into the shack instead of making the same exact trek up the cliff he did earlier. They watched the wards come down and Tom casted the Fidelius Charm and made Lucius the secret keeper, there was no one he trusted more than Luci and Narcissa. They were there at his wedding they helped him kidnap a child, so one of them might as well had been the secret keeper and he figured when he and Severus did manage to find a place he would also have Luci be the secret keeper, because they weren't trusting Dumbasadoor for anything and with the golden child now dead, he knew the old wizard would be looking for a replacement. "I kind of want to take Nagini with me, she's stayed besides it will be nice to have someone to talk Parsel with, besides who knows she might know something I don't parsel wise."

"Well if Dumbles ever sees you with a snake, he might end up crapping his robes. I for one would love to see that reaction, just have Nagini stay away from my son, I don't need Draco traumatized of snakes before his first year of Hogwarts because my child will be a snake, as will yours either that or a Claw both you and Sev both have some Ravenclaw tendencies."

"Luci you have some Puff tendencies you are loyal to your family and friends to a fault." Tom elbowed the blonde wizard. "Besides the Sorting Hat is all knowing, granted it would have been bloody funny to see you in Hufflepuff robes. I for one would have been proud to have Flitwick as my Head of House, Slughorn was dreadful. I'm glad I was a Slytherin besides Luci you are forgetting that I'm a descendent of Salazar himself, pretty much meant I was being sorted into that house even with my few Ravenclaw quirks.

"I do not have any Hufflepuff tendencies, I think you've gone mad." He teased living the shack watching Tom walk slightly down the cliff to finish his conversation with the snake.

Tom made his way the short distance to gorgeous snake. ~Nagini would you like to come back with us? ~

~Yes I'm sick of my rock and you seem stable unlike most of the Gaunt's I have met. As long as you give me rats I'll be yours forever. ~ She hissed wrapping herself around him hissing gently at Lucius.

"Why is she hissing?" Lucius asked from the top of the cliff wondering if bringing a large snake around his family was a good idea.

"She was introducing herself, and inviting you to pet her if you so desire." Tom said smiling at his friend who tentatively reached out a hand to pet the large snake.

"Pretty snake, can you stay away from my peacocks, I don't care if you hunt, but don't touch the peacocks." Lucius did not want to wake up one morning and find his precious white peacocks slaughtered.

~Nagini Lucius said you can hunt around the Manor just please stay away from his precious peacocks. ~ Tom warned the sweet snake. "Let's get back to the Manor so Severus and I can a place to raise Demetri and that way you and Narcissa can get your space back and not have to worry about a giant snake being around your manor." He said honestly Apparating back to the Manor the snake wrapped tightly around his torso. The moment he landed Narcissa let out a large scream and grabbed her elegant wand pointing it at the snake wrapped around her friend.

"Don't move you have a snake wrapped around you." She lectured not wanting the snake anywhere her children.

"Cissy calm down, meet Tom's new friend, pet, familiar. Hell I don't know." Lucius said walking over to his wife and lowering her wand not wanting to have his child come running wondering what the commotion was all about.

"It's a snake." She said evenly looking at her husband. "Our friend has a snake for a familiar." She felt like she might faint at the thought. She might have been a Slytherin which had the mascot of a snake, but it didn't mean she liked snakes in fact real snakes terrified her.

"Relax Cissy, Nagini will not hurt you. If you want you can pet her she is quite friendly and knows that you are one of my closest friends and she has promised she will never harm Draco or Demetri, or your peacocks." Tom said watching the snake uncoil herself from around him and slither up to Narcissa. "She's a rainbow boa, she doesn't have venom.

Narcissa glared slightly at her husband and Tom and bent down to smile at the snake who was a rainbow color. "Hello Nagini." She pat the snakes head slightly terrified of it still and not liking the idea of her son anywhere near the snake even if it didn't have venom. "She's pretty."

Severus heard voices and bottled the three potions he and the children had made in small phials. He made his way out of the Malfoy Potion dungeon with both children behind him. "Tom what is that?" He asked gently wondering what the bloody hell his husband was thinking bringing a snake home with him where there were children.

"This is Nagini, she's from the island. Her mother was killed by one of my ancestors. I understand her fluently." It was no surprise to anyone in the room that Tom was a Parselmouth, they also knew Demetri was.

Demetri smirked at his other father and went over to the snake. ~Pretty you pretty. ~ He hissed to her as she put her head in his lap which scared both Severus and Narcissa both at the snake in the lap of a toddler and the fact that a two-year-old was speaking parsel.

~You're sweet. ~ Nagini hissed to the boy looking up at Tom. ~Two speakers in one house? Is he yours? ~ She asked curling around the toddler who was petting her scales running down her back.

~Yes Demetri is mine, and the one who looks ready to kill you is my husband, Demetri's other father, and the blonde child hiding behind Lucius is Draco. ~ Tom said sitting on the floor next to his child who was blushing at the snake calling him sweet. "Draco it's okay she won't hurt you." He told the young blonde who was holding onto his father's leg for dear life. "See Demetri likes her." He didn't want his godson to be terrified of him or the snake, or Demetri for the matter.

Draco looked from behind his father's leg. "Dem is it alright?" He asked the other child who was sat on the floor with a snake laying in his lap.

~Perfectly safe. ~ He hissed as both his parents and a snake looked at him in concern since he had just spoke to Draco in parsel.

~Demetri you aren't speaking English; Draco can't understand what you just said sweetheart. I know it was hard to switch back the first time I talked to a snake. ~ He told his son gently in their language which Nagini understood completely.

Demetrius tried focusing on reverting back to the language everyone else spoke. "Dray it's fine, she won't hurt you." He watched his blonde friend walk over to the snake trying to keep an open-mind.

"It's a rainbow." Draco pointed out noticing her scales which had a rainbow sheen to them. "Can I pet her?" He asked his godfather.

"Yes, just be careful." Tom warned guiding the toddlers hand over to the middle of Nagini's back.

"She's slimy." Draco nodded sitting down next to Demetri. "So you can talk to snakes, that is so cool. Who knows maybe I can talk to dragons."

Demetri smiled at the snake and Draco. "That would be really cool you could control the dragons and I could create an army of snakes and you and I could control the World." Demetri said petting the snake not caring that she was slightly slimy.

Severus glared with what had just came out of Demetri's mouth. "There will be no controlling an army of snakes. You are not an evil wizard, nor will you ever will be." He declared looking at his child. "You may talk to them, but you will not control them. Snakes are living creatures and have their own free will."

"Yes daddy, no controlling snakes they make their own decisions." Demetri said never having seen his daddy that mad before. "I will not control a snake, I'm not an evil wizard."

Tom smiled at his child. "You don't want to become evil, trust me being able to talk to Nagini will have people you as evil. We just want what is best for you and controlling an army of snakes is not one of them." He brushed a piece of hair from his son's eyes. "You and I have the same abilities and I'm not evil." He whispered holding his son close. He might have been grey but he was far from dark. "Now that that is over, let's have some lunch. I have got so much to tell you." ~There are some rats in Narcissa's garden if you are hungry, but no peacocks. ~ He told the snake who slithered out of the Manor intent on destroying some rats.

* * *

Hey look another update, thank my boss who decided to give me three days off to write to my hearts content. :) Thank you all for your lovely reviews :)

Next chapter: We find out more about Severus and Tom's past while they move into their new house.


	5. The Move

After everyone had calmed down after the introduction of the snake the six gathered in the dining room for lunch, which was cottage pie, prepared by house elves. "So what did you guys discover up in Ireland?" Narcissa asked still not thrilled with the idea of a snake in her house. She took a sip of tea waiting for someone to tell her and Severus just what they had found in Ireland; other than a snake.

Tom smiled at Narcissa. "We found a lot, apparently there is a branch of parselmagic known as parselhealing. We found several different textbooks probably written by Salazar. "Several potions books, and before you ask, I will and do plan on translating all of the books. There was also a journal written in both English and parsel outlining the history of Hogwarts and the Chamber of Secrets. I have a feeling that is going to be a fun read." He said taking a sip of tea and a bite of food. "It wasn't what I thought it was going to be, it was really cozy and it was mostly books some heirlooms." He was honest for the most part he left out the part of the long hike with a whining Lucius, the snake nailed to the door, and just the overall feeling of despair and sadness he got from his short time at the shack. "I found a couple of books about the different types of wand wood and cores that work the best for parseltongues so I might need to find a wand maker other than Ollivander, I get the feeling he might be working for Dumbles, my wand doesn't seem to nearly fit my magic as it once did. I also found books on spellmaking, so maybe we all could create our signature spell that no one knows about but us."

Narcissa smiled listening to Tom and Lucius recap their morning. "That would actually be really fun learning to create a spell, we could also teach the children so by the time they go to Hogwarts they'll be the most feared first years." She sounded excited at the thought. "So how much did Lucius whine?" She questioned taking a sip of her raspberry tea.

"I don't whine, Cissy, I might have complained just a tad." Lucius took a bite of food hearing a choking laugh from Severus who took a quick sip of tea to cure his coughing fit. "Something funny Sev?" He questioned popping a bite of food into his mouth.

"You complain if your tea is too hot in the morning I can only imagine how much you complained during the hike." Severus told the blonde honestly. "It also just stuck my funny bone is all. I'm sure I would have complained if I couldn't use my magic to make it up a cliff."

"It was an awful cliff and my boots kept slipping, I'm just glad that the next time any of us have to go there for any reason we can just apparate directly inside instead of having to climb a slippery cliff." Lucius told them looking at his son. "So how was making potions with Sev?"

"Fun!" Draco exclaimed looking at Severus. "We made them perfectly." He told his father who was beaming with pride at the child.

"Severus did they really manage to not burn the dungeon down and make perfect potions?" Lucius asked curiously.

Severus smiled taking a small bit of food. "The coloring of one of the potions was slightly off, but it's passable by most standards. The dungeon is still intact there isn't even a chare mark from the cauldron. The did very well for as young as they are, then again the mostly through ingredients into a pot and helped stir. They still did better than some of my first's years. I cannot wait till they get to Hogwarts and show up every single Gryffindor with their potions knowledge." He smirked at the thought of Gryffindor being annoyed and Ravenclaw being jealous of them not being in the Ravenclaw house. Granted Severus wouldn't care what house his child went too, all that mattered was if his child was happy and if was in Ravenclaw then so be it. After all Tom did have a lot of Ravenclaw idiosyncrasies that and Augustus was also a Claw. Granted he really wanted his son to be a Slytherin he couldn't dwell on it since there was still nine years to raise and train his son in the art of magic.

"You should tell your first years tomorrow that your son managed to brew a better potion and that he's only two. I'm sure that would really put a twist in their robes." Lucius suggested finishing his lunch by placing his fork in the center of his plate watching one of the female house elves scrabble to retrieve his plate. "Thank you Madeline." He told the house elf.

Severus smirked finishing his own lunch and finishing his cup of tea. "I just might especially during my Slytherin/Gryffindor class. That is such an evil suggestion, I can only begin to imagine how angry some of the Gryffindor's would be if I compared their potion making skills to be below that of a toddler. I'm going to do that tomorrow and I can't wait to see the look on those lions faces. Tom don' forget we need to find a place to raise Demetri, and do the blood wards along with the Fidelius Charm, I don't want Dumbles being able to find our manor or Demetri. I don't want him to try and spin my child to be the one from the prophecy, granted he'd be pretty dumb to suggest a child born in 'August' was born as the seventh month dies. Since technically he was born as the eight month begins."

"Speaking of Dumbles and a prophecy I should warn Augusta about Neville. Granted I still think the boy might be a Squib, but still I should warn her and have her over for tea so we can talk more about it." Narcissa said thinking of Neville's scary grandmother, she was a total pure-blood and a scary one at that. "Besides I kind of want to see the look on her face when Dumbledore asks for Neville.

"Either that or he will be a Hufflepuff." Lucius said remembering the time they met Augusta and Neville after Alice and Frank died suddenly, there seemed to have been a lot of mysterious deaths, he really need to have Scamander look into some of them. He wouldn't be surprised if there were some corrupted Auror's working for Dumbasadoor to bury the mysterious deaths. "I'll offer to be there if Dumbles arranges a meeting, she does after all work in the Ministry and holds three seats in the Wizengamot, not necessarily super powerful, but she would be someone I would love to have on my side, both her and Frank always fought for what they believed and when I'm changing some of the laws she'd be a great asset."

Severus smiled knowing the Malfoy's would easily convince Augusta that Dumbles was senile. "Come on Tom let's get ready to find a house to raise Demetri in." He also really wanted to lecture Tom on the idea of a pet snake, he knew Nagini was harmless but still, their child was still only two and was still developing several key social skills, as much as he liked the idea of both his husband and child speaking parsel, he still didn't want his son growing up where his best friend was a snake. He knew that Demetri and Draco were getting along, but still what if when Draco aged a little he saw Demetri as a freak for being able to speak to snakes? He had so many thoughts swirling in his head of him and Tom being terrible parents and raising their child wrong. He also remembered his dream the first night they had brought Demetri to the Manor of his child turning into the Dark Lord from the prophecy. He was terrified of being a horrible parent and having Demetri grow up hating him.

"Lucius do you care if I join them?" Narcissa asked wondering if Lucius would be okay watching the two children.

"Not at all, I can owl Augusta and make sure the little snakes get their nap on time. I am after all Draco's father, I think I can be trusted to watch my son for three hours why you are off finding houses, and seeing just how truly rich you are." He teased kissing his son's hair. "They'll be fine." Lucius told a worried looking Narcissa. "I'll send my Patronus if anything goes wrong with the children."

Narcissa looked at Draco. "Be good for daddy alright." She whispered getting up from the dining room table and heading to the master to grab a pair of shoes and her robe. She came down about five minutes later in a pair of scrunch flats and a dark grey robe clasped around her chest. "So boys what's the first house on the list."

"Château de Gaunt which is Nice after that we head to Blackpool to check out a Manor also owned by the Gaunt's. I'm not sure how I feel about this huge of list of properties we know own. There are also several other houses, but Severus and I agreed that even though Demetri is heir to those places we would feel comfortable raising him in a house owned by family through blood. Besides I'm secretly hoping that I'll be able to find more information about my side of the family. Severus also planned on offering the Rookwood house to Augustus." He muttered looking over the impressive list, which had been narrowed down to about five properties.

"Nice is more a vacation city, besides if you are residing in France, you'll be under a different Ministry and Demetri will end up going to Beauxbatons and not Hogwarts." Lucius pointed out looking at the parchment. "I do believe you have more houses than I." He said seeing Dublin and Belfast on the list while he wanted them out of his Manor he didn't really want his two friends on another continent.

Tom smirked at Lucius. "You jealous?" He questioned looking at his child who was curled up in Severus lap. "I'm surprise he's so trusting you'd think with the abuse those muggles did he'd be terrified of everything and everyone." He said voicing his concerns over the child.

Narcissa smiled at Tom. "Sweetie most children can't form real memories until three at the earliest, younger children don't even have the cognitive function to form memories. So if anything he might just view it as a really bad dream, besides you did oblivate his memory of ever meeting those muggles. As he gets older we might notice trust issues because of it, but I honestly doubt it. I also think his magic might have chosen to block some of the abuse out. If all else fails and he does exhibit signs from what the muggles did, we tell him the truth." She said honestly channeling her nursing degree and what she remembered from a child psychology and development class.

"I sometimes forget she has a nursing degree from Oxford." Severus said honestly listening to her ramble about child development. "I'm glad we have you I was slightly worried about that too, but he seems normal like Draco."

Lucius laughed at Severus calling his child normal. "Draco is far from normal, now go house hunting that way you have a couple hours for dinner, before you have to be back to Hogwarts." He said taking Demetri from Severus. "Hello dear, want to hang out with Uncle Luci?"

"I'm pretty sure some people we went to Hogwarts would be surprised that Lucius Malfoy had a soft spot for children." Tom said grabbing ahold of Narcissa and Severus as the trio apparated out of the Manor with a soft pop.

"Then there were three." Lucius cooed to the children picking them both up and placing a levitating charm on them both. "I need to write an important letter to a friend then we can play for a little while, then it will be time for nap time." He yawned liking the idea of skipping everything in favor of a nap, unlike his wife Lucius loved to sleep in fact in his Hogwarts days he would often have slept in late missing breakfast and almost him first lesson, which resulted in a couple of howlers from his father about his sleeping habits.

Draco reached for Demetri's hand. "Play?" He asked wanting to stop levitating since his father had boney hips.

"Tired." Demetri yawned laying his head against Lucius's broad shoulder.

Lucius smiled and levitated the children to his study so he could pen a letter to Lady Longbottom which he sent via his owl, Kronos. He didn't want Neville to get wrapped up with the old wizard or whatever plan he had etched in his skull. Because he was sure that Lillian would not want her son being raised by muggles, besides she had said horrible things about her sister. He didn't even want to imagine the plan Dumbles would have for Neville.

After sending the letter they went back to the living room to play with toys he was trying to tucker them both out so that they would sleep and allow him to also get a good nap he had been tired after that stupid cliff hike. He knew he should get everything ready for the trial on the muggles, but he figured that could wait, or he could wing it. There had been several assignments that he had just winged. It was hard being twenty-two and fresh out of law school with a two-year-old. Wizards often had children in their younger years. It was a bit strange since he had known several wizards to live well into their hundreds.

By around 1 o'clock both toddlers were half asleep playing with stuffed dragons. "I do believe it is nap time." Lucius said with a yawn capturing them both in his arms and carrying them up the staircase and into Draco's nursery. "Shall I read you a quick story, or do you want to sleep?" He asked the two toddlers grabbing a wizard story book just in case.

"Story please." Draco declared looking at his father.

"Alright." Lucius said setting them both in his lap and charmed the story book to act out what he was reading. They watched the story book come alive as Lucius read them a book about the founding of Hogwarts figuring the children would enjoy it, granted he knew everything in the book was udder rubbish. "Nap time." He declared once the story was over and stuck them both in the crib after kissing both of their foreheads. "Sleep tight my little angels." He made sure the 'baby monitor' was on before changing into his own clothes and taking himself a little nap. Lucius was exhausted after the hike up an Irish cliff, he was glad his friends were finding out the information they needed to better themselves for the future, and finding out who they truly were. He was also glad that he had manage to save the abused child from his horrid 'relatives', who weren't even his relatives. He secretly hoped Lillian and Adrian would be happy with what they had done.

Narcissa came back to the Manor to find both her child and husband fast asleep. "Lazy." She huffed straddling her husband and kissing him awake.

"Your back already?" Lucius said pulling her close to him. "Did they find a place?"

"Yes the did, Severus and Tom are busy cleaning up the place and are in the process of switching everything out of their current London Flat to the Gaunt Manor in Blackpool. Demetri will love all the attractions, and you and I will have more time to ourselves since Draco will probably want to stay over as he gets older. It was between Blackpool and Belfast, but Severus and Tom wanted to remain in England and the Ministry what with everything going on." She softly said planting kissing down Lucius's neck.

"The kids?" He was all for what Narcissa was trying to do but at the same time he didn't want the children to wake up and either catch them in the act or spoil the mood.

"Asleep, I've also put a silencing charm around their room." She winked they practically had the house all to themselves minus the sleeping toddlers.

"I can't believe we have a house and a son." Severus was busy packing up their London flat filled with slight nostalgia. It was the first place they had moved to after Hogwarts, the place they shared before getting married and even after marriage and now they were moving several kilometers away to Blackpool. It saddened them both leaving this place but at the same time they knew Blackpool would be better it would be where their son would grow up in.

Tom smiled having his wand go through his closet and put everything in a box labeled 'Tom's Clothes.' He watched Severus unmake the bed and place a shrinking charm on the mattress. It was one of their first big purchase as a married couple, and they didn't know when the last time the Gaunt Manor was inhabited. The house elves seemed excited to have work and master again; they even remembered Tom's father, Corvinus and were massively excited that line they served still had active family members. "I'm kind of worried what if when Demetri grows up he realizes we aren't his real parents." Tom sat on the bed thinking of all the bad things in regards to what they had done, since after all they had kidnapped someone.

"Hey look at me." Severus lifted Tom's chin gently with his hand. "So what if he finds out the truth, do you think he'll care? We saved him Tom, we found out the truth granted at the same time finding out the truth about us." He sat down next to his husband and wrapped an arm tightly around him. "Besides we both wanted children, however after constant potion taking and several visits to St. Mungo's we learned that neither of us could have children. We did nothing wrong and I'm sure when Demetri is older and if he ever finds out he'll see it the same way we saw it." Severus had tears in his eyes remembering just how much they tried to have a child, only for one of the doctors to tell them it just wasn't possible and that no amount of potions would ever make it possible. Something about how the potions just weren't compatible with their bodies or some rubbish like that.

"We are sending muggles to get the kiss." Tom frowned at the thought suddenly feeling sick to his stomach at the idea. "I'm not saying they are innocent, but do you really think they deserve the kiss?" He also felt like crying remembering just how hard they had tried to get pregnant but kept failing. Followed by seeing specialist after specialist at St. Mungo's before someone had managed to give them an answer.

"Yes." Severus said flatly to his husband. "The abused an innocent child to the point where we found him in a coma, do you honestly think they wouldn't have killed him eventually. They hurt a wizard child, abused him to the point he was covered in bruises all under Dumbledore's orders. A Headmaster of a famous wizarding school. If nothing else, it will prove a point to Dumbledore and make people hopefully not trust him. Hell I remember Lily talking about Petunia and how awful she was. I'm really surprised Petunia didn't recognize me since I had met that awful wench in my younger days. Lily and I both grew up in Spinner's End, we remember finding out we were wizards at the same time. Hell Lily had the same thing done to her as Harry Potter. You grew up in an orphanage because of Dumbledore's manipulations. I grew up with an alcoholic, I don't even remember my mother because she died when I was five. So I'm not going to stand here and defend muggles who hurt our child. They might not even get the kiss. During the trial they will probably use Veritaserum and maybe they'll spill about Dumbledore." He told his husband his reasoning.

"Nothing is set in stone, besides if you really wanted to we could talk to Lucius, since they technically didn't commit a murder. They have no memories of the night we barged in and kidnapped the child. How do you we know they wouldn't have eventually killed the child? You and I both know how much the Ministry hates child abuse. I'm sure Lucius would gladly suggest a life sentence in Azkaban over the kiss. Who knows what else Theseus has managed to dig up on the Dursley's?"

Tom laid his head against his husband's shoulder. "I see your point, I guess let Lucius hear the facts and put our trust in him that he will see they get the justice they deserve, but not be over rash on the punishment." He knew deep down that if the facts weren't there Lucius wouldn't suggest the kiss, not that a sentence to Azkaban was cushy in fact he was pretty sure Azkaban might have been worse than the kiss. At least the kiss was fast while in Azkaban it would cause even the strongest wizards to slowly lose their mind.

"We trust Lucius completely, if we didn't we wouldn't have proxied our seats over to him." Severus said honestly after all he was Lucius best man, and Lucius was his best man at this point Lucius was like his older brother. "Now can we please finish packing I'd like to have everything moved and have Demetri settled in before I leave for Hogwarts later tonight for the usual late Sunday teacher meeting." He declared enchanting his closet which went flying into a nearby box. "I love having magic."

After packing up everything from the bedroom and having it sent directly to their new Manor in Blackpool they set on packing up the living room shrinking most of the large furniture down, because while they did love the house they didn't really love the style or interior design, they knew Narcissa had stayed while they went to pack to make things more homey and more Severus and Tom's style. They finished packing with the help of magic and had already sent everything to the Manor in Blackpool. They went to the fireplace taking one last look at the now barren apartment. Neither would admit it but they both shed a tear at leaving the one place that truly did feel like home. They were both happy about starting the new chapter raising Demetri to be the best wizard he could be. "Ready?" Tom asked grabbing a bit of floo powder and stepping out of the fireplace into the new living room of their new house.

Gaunt Manor like the Irish Shack, wasn't exactly what you would expect from a family of dark and insane wizards, granted only a few were dark and insane, at least judging from the books he had found of his family history in the shack. The manor from the outside was a three story Victorian painted a deep plum with gold detailing. The inside was just as inviting with elegant staircase done in black marble. The walls were an Slytherin green, which neither of them had plans on changing. The bedrooms on the other hand would be completely redecorated since they didn't seem like a warm and inviting place to sleep, mostly because it wasn't really their style. They magically had the pictures hang themselves around the family room, most of which were wedding photos.

"Remember that day? We were both bundles of nerves." Tom said placing his hand around Severus's waist looking up at enchanted canvas of them on their wedding day. "Feels just like yesterday, hard to believe we've been married for two and half years now. Granted with Demetri being two that would have meant you would have been pregnant during our wedding." Tom laughed at the thought.

"Merlin, if I was pregnant during our wedding, I think I might have been more of a groomzilla then I already was. Oh well at least now we have a reason as to why we got married so young. Nobody could bother to understand that we were just that much in love that the next step was marriage. I will never forget one of our roommates saying the wedding wouldn't last that we would end up getting divorced since we were so young. Jokes on them because there is nobody I would rather be married to." Severus said wrapping his arms around Tom kissing him in their new house. "I love you so much."

"I think I love you more." Tom smirked knowing they would never get divorced, because unlike muggles Wizards didn't believe in divorce, when a wizard got married there was a magical bond that was created between them linking them together for all eternity. Which is why most wizards did not take getting married lightly, you truly had to be in love and could see yourself with the person you married for the rest of your life. It was just as serious as a Unbreakable Vow. "You are the only man for me."

Severus blushed at that and turned his attention back to making their furniture grow and moving it to the right places. "We have a house, an actual house and don't have to worry about a mortgage ever again." While they loved they loved their flat in London, rent was getting kind of steep on a Potion Professor's salary, and now they had vaults overflowing with money. Severus could have literally quit his job and never bothered to work again, not that he was going to he loved being a Potion's Professor teaching the young wizards.

"I'm very excited about never having to worry about money again." Tom said sitting down on the leather couch they had brought from their apartment, it was slightly worn but it still sat great. "So guess I get to be a stay-at-home-daddy at least until my boy goes off to Hogwarts, only then will I take the DADA position. While we do have a lot on Dumbledore I don't look for them to remove the Headmaster position from him. Personally I think Minerva would be an excellent Headmistress, with some age you'd be a pretty good Headmaster too." He said not wanting to finish unpacking.

"Get off your lazy arse, we still have unpacking to finish and our bedroom to redecorate. I know Narcissa has already tackled Demetri's nursery along with the guest bedrooms besides I have to be back at Hogwarts in three hours' time to be on time for the usual Sunday evening staff meeting." He whined hating those staff meetings with a passion they served no purpose, besides pissing off most of the staff members with family since being a Professor left very little time for family. Since rescuing his son he often thought about resigning until Demetri got a little older, the thought of missing the important life events hurt. Then he remembered that before him was Slughorn and he figured no student should be subjected to that. Tom also agreed that right now he needed to be a Hogwarts Professor, since it was something he had worked hard for, and that they needed a spy to watch over Dumbledore.

Tom sighed and got off the couch figuring that when Severus left for Hogwarts he and Demetri could spend the rest of the evening cuddled up on the couch reading or watching the telly. Mainly he just wanted to be away and focus on his child and his child alone. He loved Draco but sometimes that child could be exhausting. He was truly the meaning of the 'terrible two's'.

Severus and Tom had managed to redo both the master bedroom and bathroom. The walls were now a soft grey with green bedding along with various pictures scattered throughout the room. It felt similar to their London apartment with the same environment. "Such a shame I won't be able to christen in the new bed in our new house." Severus pouted looking at Tom hungrily. "We still have a couple of hours."

"We haven't even checked on Demetri's room, for all we know Narcissa could have decorated it in pinks and purples." Tom said wrapping his arms around his husband. "I guess Demetri will just have to suffer, because we haven't in a while and you don't get a lot of weekends off." He whispered pulling his husband towards the bed in a kiss full of hunger, need, and passion.

Narcissa was wondering what was taking them so long. "It's been hours." She complained sipping her tea reading the Daily Prophet.

"Like us they haven't had any in a while, besides nothing is better that christening a new house. Remember our first night here?" He whispered to his wife not wanting the children to overhear. "I'm sure they love the new house, but wanted some time for themselves."

Severus and Tom quickly dressed and checked on the nursery making sure it was to their liking. They quickly put away most of the other things and made sure everything was put away before they brought Demetri home. "That was nice."

"Are you saying it's not always nice?" Tom glared swatting Severus's arse playfully. "Let's go get Demetri from the Malfoy's and then I'll have Claire make us dinner before you leave for two weeks, why if I ever see Dumbles I just might hex him into oblivion." He pouted not liking the idea of his husband being away for nearly two weeks. "My bed is going to feel empty without you."

"Let Demetri sleep next to you, is my only suggestion. I really do hate being alone from you for weeks on end." He deeply wanting nothing more than anything to bring Demetri to the new house and spend the rest of the night cuddled on the couch watching dumb movies being a proper family.

"He's still kind of small what if I roll over and crush him?" Tom questioned liking the idea he just didn't want to ever hurt his child.

"Charm his side of the bed. It's like you've never had magic before today." Severus sassed kissing his husband and used the correct charms to make sure their son stayed safe while they slept through the night. "I know Narcissa said everything was fine I'm still going to worry about him all the time and them moment he turns five I'm teaching him Occlumency with Draco." He was easily one of the best to come out of Hogwarts to know about Occlumency. Tom knew about it too; he just was nowhere as good as Severus.

"I also need to teach him about Parsel and how not to abuse the power. That comment he made to Draco in the manor really scared me. I don't want our child turning evil." Tom looked at his husband. "I'm also sorry about Nagini she seemed like a good idea at the time."

"I don't care about Nagini that was your choice to make, besides I desperately hope she will teach our son that evil though he can speak to snakes, it's not to change him. I also don't want him to know about Helga before his third year. I want him to create friendships with actual students and not just snakes. I also want to do more research into to your family. Do you remember reading about Herpo the Foul in History of Magic? I think Salazar Slytherin might have been a decent of him since he was the wizard who first discovered Horcruxes and was the first to hatch and control a Basilisk." Severus said actually bothering to pay attention in History of Magic, it seemed like all the other Slytherin in his year were drooling on his desk. He was also one of the few who had bothered to take the class to the N.E.W.T. level and make an Exceed in the class.

"Severus are you scared of what I might become now that we know of my true linage?" He asked wanting to know the truth. "I vaguely remember Herpo the Foul, you'll have to remember that I used History of Magic as nap tap, and I barely managed to make an Acceptable on my O.W.L.S. I much preferred Defense and Potions."

Severus looked at Tom like he had suddenly turned into a Runespoor, which was another snake they had managed to stumble upon in the Chamber of Secrets. It was also a part of the Gaunt Family Crest on the Lordship his husband now wore. While Augustus had given him the reason Severus was Lord Rookwood he still didn't feel comfortable using it. Even though he hated his father he still preferred using Snape for some reason. He wasn't sure if he would ever take over as Lord Rookwood, it was bad enough he had Prince to manage. "How can you even think that? I knew when we got together that you could talk to snakes. You honestly think that you being a Gaunt is going to change any of that. I love you even if you turn out to be complete bat shit crazy." He said honestly wrapping his arms around his husband. "Nothing and I mean nothing will ever change my love for you. Now let's go get Demetri and have dinner." He walked the short distance to the fireplace making sure the house elf would have the fish and chips ready for them when they got back.

Tom followed Severus into the fireplace, even though they both had their apparition license floo was just easier. "Malfoy Manor." The both declared finding themselves being stared at by Narcissa and Lucius.

"About time you graced us with your presence to busy getting to know the new house?" Lucius asked with a wink to the two men.

Severus and Tom both stared at Lucius not making any sort of facial expression. "Why are you curious about our bedroom activities? If you must know we made the Manor feel like we wanted to and charmed my side of the bed so Demetri could sleep in our bed without getting crushed. I guess Tom wants to co-sleep while I'm away at Hogwarts. Now speaking of Demetri where is my little dunderhead." Severus asked affectionately.

"Playing with Narcissa upstairs, I had work to do in my study related to taking over as Chief Warlock and reading up on the case of Muggles. I also wrote a letter to Augusta who wanted to meet for tea after the trial. I'm pretty sure I'll be able to convince her to cut off all ties to Dumbles. I also saw something really interesting from Wizarding Family Services in regards to Dudley Dursley."

"Don't tell me that toddler a wizard." Severus said looking at Lucius in surprise. "So Petunia and Vernon managed to give birth to a wizard, are you sure he isn't just a squib?"

"I'm sure, I don't like the idea of him being the same year as Draco and Demetri I'm sure the moment Dumbledore finds out he'll create some sort of plan, assuming he is still Headmaster at the time the boys go to Hogwarts. They also plan on unsealing the will of Lily Potter during the trial. Amelia is making sure that does not go back into hiding. It should have been opened the moment she died." He knew the trial set for Wednesday would surprise a bunch of people.

"They're opening the Potter's Will?" Tom questioned wondering just what that thing held he knew deep down that no matter what the will said it wouldn't change what had happened that night.

"No they are opening Lily's Will, she's the only one who bothered with filing a will. They couldn't find one for James, which is strange considering they make all Auror's have a will on file just in case anything happens." Lucius corrected. "Relax boys everyone knows Harry Potter is dead, so no matter what that will contains it won't change the fact that you now have a child. Now go I still have a lot of crap to finish before dinner." He declared watching them descend up the stairs and into Draco's room.

"Demetri let's go see the new place, I'm sure you are going to love it." Tom said bending down to floor watching his son stubble over towards his awaiting arms.

"Draco?" Demetri questioned.

"Stay's here, go say goodbye granted I'm sure you'll be spending a lot of time with Draco." Severus said watching his son separate himself from Tom and hug Draco tightly.

"Tom, Nagini is back from hunting." Lucius hollered looking at the rainbow snake. "I hope you didn't eat my peacocks."

"Do not torment the poor snake, I'm sure she didn't eat poor Opal." Tom said from the top of the stairs. "Welcome back, I trust you had a good hunt?" He said watching her slither up the stairs and into Draco's nursery.

~Very, several rats are now gone from the property. So where are we going now, boss? ~

~Please no humor and we are staying our goodbyes and going back to our new Manor in Blackpool. ~

Demetri smiled and walked over to the snake. ~Missed you. ~ He hissed rubbing her slimy head.

~Missed you too, I guess we have a new house. ~ Nagini told the child curling up in his lap enjoying his soft petting.

Tom and Severus just looked at the snake it was hard to tell who really controlled the snake. Was it Tom or was it Demetri who controlled the rainbow colored beast. "Do you two plan on taking up roots in Draco's room?" He asked watching Draco go over to the snake.

"Pretty." He told the snake something he told the peacock when he saw her.

"At least he isn't scared of snakes. Demetri we really have to be going, I'm sure you'll see Draco on Wednesday." Severus told the child knowing that both Demetri and Draco had gotten very close past the couple of days, he hoped that closeness followed them during the Hogwarts years.

Demetri sighed and gently moved Nagini's head out of his lap. ~Later. ~ He hissed finding Parseltongue to be quite natural like the other sort of speaking, sure he still did have some speaking difficulties and preferred to keep his answers to one sentence or less.

Severus picked up his child from the floor. "I know you like Draco, but he's only a friend and we are your family, we are only staying at the Malfoy's temporary while they finished the work on the new place since we had already gotten the London flat. I know you'll love Blackpool, there are several piers overlooking the water. There is a fun park which I'm sure you and Draco will love once you reach proper height to ride. There is even an indoor waterpark that is open all year long. We really need to be going since I have an important meeting to attend in an hour." He told the child who tucked himself into his shoulder.

"Goodnight Narcissa and Lucius." Severus said hugging them both still holding the toddler. "I'm sure I'll see you guys the next day I get a day off."

"Enjoy the new Manor, I hope Demetri loves his new bedroom." Narcissa kissed Demetri's cheek. "If you ever need a babysitter you know where I'll be."

Severus and Tom went to the fireplace, Tom had Nagini wrapped tightly around his torso. "Let's go to our new home." He said saying the name perfectly finding themselves in the sitting room of the house. "Demetri look we are home."

"Snakes." He said pointing to the large photo of the family crest.

"Yes snakes, you'll get a ring that looks like mine the moment you turn eleven. In the meantime, let's go check out your nursery." Tom grabbed the child and led them both up the large black staircase with Severus leading the rear.

"So what do you think?" Severus asked admiring Narcissa's handiwork. The walls were a forest green with a large snake mural that looked very similar to Nagini, there was a rich brown crib in the middle of the room.

"Love it." Demetri squealed in delight seeing the large snake mural.

Tom smiled at his son's excitement. "I think it's dinner time." He didn't want Severus to be late for the usual Sunday Night staff meeting.

Dinner was a rather quite affair and soon Severus had to leave for Hogwarts. "I don't want to go." Severus whined looking at the fireplace wishing he could blow it to bits with his mind.

Tom smiled at his husband grabbing his hand. "I'm sorry but you don't have a choice." He said pushing him playfully into the fireplace after kissing him for a few seconds.

Severus took the handful of floo and found himself in the Hogwarts's staff room.

"Have a good weekend? How's Demetri?" Minnie asked patting the seat next to her.

"I did, Tom, Demetri, and I finally moved into the new house." Severus said watching Dumbledore stroll in and ignored any personal question Dumbledore asked. He was in the mood to be interrogated by the old Wizard. "If that is all, I should probably go check on my snakes to make sure they haven't blown up my dungeon.

* * *

AN: I think that this might have been one of my favorite chapters to write. I'm also really sorry about how long it has taken me to update this time. A week should be some sort of crime. I've been sick most of this week, and some drama went down at work, but don't worry I promise the next update will be sooner than a week.

Anyway enough of my rambling of personal life, thank you all for reading and I hope you enjoyed the little backstory about Severus and Tom. I kind of really want to do a one-shot of when they were in school together and how this relationship came to be. I also picture Tom to look like a slightly older version of the one shown in the movie of the Chamber of Secrets.

Thank you all for your comments. :)


	6. Wizengamot

AN: Very long chapter ahead and very political

* * *

In a large Manor in Blackpool Tom and Demetri were cuddling on the large couch with Nagini laying across the back like a very large dog. "So how do you want to spend the rest of night?" Tom asked his child hating the fact Severus would miss the trial of the muggles, reading of Lily's Will, and it would be two weeks till they saw each other next.

"Story of you and dad." Demetri suggested laying his head against his father's chest looking up at the large snake curled up on the back of the couch.

"Alright how about the first time I met your daddy?" He suggested petting the snake absentmindedly who was watching Demetri shake his head in a wild fashion. "I'll take that as a yes, well get comfortable and I'll have a house elf bring us hot chocolate, just don't tell dad alright." He teased ruffling his child's hair which reminded him so much of Severus. The elf brought the chocolate having cast a cooling charm on them both so that it could be drank right away without having to worry about a burnt tongue.

Tom took a quick sip before starting the story. "I grew up outside of this world and didn't know what I was till one of the Hogwarts Professor's came to get me from the orphanage I had grown up in. Her name was McGonagall and is an excellent professor. I'm sure she'll love you during your years at Hogwarts, but that's beside the point. She told me that I was a wizard and had powers, she took me to this alley full of all the magical shops you could ever imagine. Things from Quidditch supplies to the best ice cream you have ever tasted. It was different coming from a bedroom in an orphanage to finding out you had magical powers. I was amused with everything, I accidently bumped into your father in the middle of the alley, I was too busy paying attention to all of the little shops than those around me. He was also with a professor, Flitwick, he teaches Charms. Anyway we hung out the rest of the day getting all our school supplies and talking about stuff. He and I grew up in a similar environment so we pretty much became friends almost instantly. We then met again on the Hogwarts Express and got to know each other locked in our own compartment with no one bothering us. From then on we became best friends trying to navigate a world we had never heard of. I think it was around third year when we finally realized we were more than just best friends." He told his child glossing over some parts of the story.

"Wizard?" Demetri questioned looking at his father. "Am I?"

Tom laughed finding the structure of his son's last sentence to resemble Yoda. "Yes son you are a wizard, just please don't talk like Yoda again."

"Yoda?"

"It's a muggle movie son, I don't know how to explain it. You just sounded similar to the green elf looking thing from the movie. Why don't we watch some telly, how do wizard cartoons sound?" He didn't want to attempt to explain Star Wars to his child. Hell he barely understood the first movie himself. Severus and him had went to see the first movie as a date night, they still liked doing muggle things. He knew both Narcissa and Lucius made frequent trips to the theatre, if only to laugh at the ridiculous stuff muggles could come up with. Not that Wizard TV was much better, he grabbed Salazar's journal and read that while his son was being entertained by the talking dragon on the telly.

* * *

Lucius had just finished writing his notes for his first day as Chief Warlock when an owl he didn't recognize flew into his study. "Hello." He told the owl untying the note on its leg feeding it a couple of treats before it flew out of the window. He looked at the letter finding the Longbottom Crest in the left-hand corner.

 _Lucius, what a surprise first off, while you and I are civil during Wizengamot meeting's we don't really talk. So whatever information you have regarding my grandchild must be pretty important. Oh and congratulations on finally getting Chief Warlock, I look forward to seeing what you do. If you are free, I would like to get together at 3 o'clock for tea. The Manor is still in Barton-under-Needwood you'll find me in the Gardens. Lady Augusta Longbottom_

He read over the letter quickly knowing he didn't have anything scheduled for 3. "Cissy." He yelled knowing she was in the living room with Draco.

"Yes?" She asked appearing in the doorway holding Draco. "Do you need something?"

"How does tea with Augusta and Neville sound?" He asked. "I finally got a reply from the witch."

"I'm sure Draco will like meeting the Longbottom heir. Can I see the letter?" She asked leaning against the wall gently.

"Sure." He levitated the letter over to her. "She seemed surprised that I was owling her. I don't blame her, I'm usually civil to her most of the Wizengamot meetings, but I do prefer those who run in my usual circle. I don't know why I don't talk to her more, she's full of information and she could probably help both Severus and Tom adjust to being Lords of houses since unlike us they didn't grow up being pure-bloods, rather half-bloods who were unaware they had Lordships."

Narcissa smiled reading the short letter. "I've always liked Lady Longbottom, and I'm sure she'd be more than willing to teach both those dunderheads." She said affectionately using Severus's favorite word for students against him.

Lucius shook his head and wrote back a quick response tying it to his own owl, Kronos, and sending it to Lady Longbottom. "I kind of miss both Tom and Severus taking up residence in our Manor. How about we put the little dragon to bed and cuddle. It's been kind of a long day and I for one am tired. I do have a busy day in the Ministry tomorrow. I have a meeting with both Amelia, Theseus, and Millicent to go over the trial Wednesday, and about my new position as Chief Warlock. I wonder if we should invite Tom to tea with Lady Longbottom. I know Neville would enjoy having another person besides Draco, besides if we can get Lady Longbottom to see the damage Dumbledore has done, Neville, Draco, and Demetri might be three close friends growing up. Assuming Dumbledore is still Headmaster at the time how terrified would he be if all the pure-bloods showed up as a united front, minus the Weasley's."

Narcissa wrapped her arms around her husband. "I'm sure Lady Longbottom will see our reasoning; she is an intelligent witch. She was a Ravenclaw after all." She told him softly grabbing her child from the floor. "Time for bed."

"No Mummy." The toddler declared not quite ready for bed.

"To bad kiddo we make the rules around here." Lucius told the bitter child who was pouting in his wife's arms. "He's got the Malfoy Pout almost down."

"I still think he looks like a slightly annoyed puppy. It'll be a while before he is up to your level of pouting and bossing people around. Nice try but I'm immune, you have your father to thank for that." She told the child kissing his cheek leaving a smudge of pink lipstick behind.

Lucius laughed watching his son trying to swipe it away with his little hands. "Nice try, but her lipstick is charmed to last all day and then disappear around midnight. You won't remove it with swiping your hands across the spot, might as well live with it. The same thing happened to me sixth year, your mother has a jealous streak. Not that I would have left her for a Hufflepuff."

"I have never been jealous of another woman, and please that Hufflepuff was literately asking to be hexed." Narcissa glided gracefully up the stairs in her four inch heels and walked down the corridor to Draco's bedroom. "We should really start thinking about transitioning him over to a toddler bed."

"Let's talk about it in the morning." Lucius said kissing his son's cheek before leaving the nursery and heading to the master to change into sleepwear crawling into the awaiting king sized bed. He really didn't want to wake up early to deal with Ministry business or having a meeting with Dragon Lady Longbottom. He just wanted to sleep for a week without getting in trouble, but alas since graduation he was lucky if he got to sleep past nine in the morning. He had the luxury of sleeping as late as he could possibly want during weekends at Hogwarts. Now as adult he could only dream of such a luxury. "Cissy are you coming to bed?" He asked adjusting his pillow seeing his wife come into the bedroom and crawling into the large bed after changing into a pair of shorts and a tank top.

Back at Gaunt Manor, Demetri was still engrossed with the telly and the talking animated dragon while Tom was trying to translate one of the more interesting potions books for his husband. "Demetri you and I should really be getting to bed, I didn't realize how late it had gotten. Come let's put on our pj's and you can share the bed with me tonight." Tom told the child turning off the telly and putting down the book and parchment he was holding.

"I'm tired." Demetri whined nuzzling himself into his father's arms.

"I would certainly hope you are tired; it is after all close to eleven in the evening." Tom kissed the half asleep toddler and picked him up carrying him up the first flight of stairs and helped the toddler into his pajamas. "Let's get those teeth brushed and get to bed, before I have to deal with a lecture from father about what is appropriate bedtime for a toddler." He said around a yawn making sure both of them had brushed their teeth. "Now for bed, and hopefully you know the meaning of sleeping in." He picked up the child and tucked him into Severus's usual sleeping side, which was usually left empty when his husband was of doing Hogwarts things. "I also hope you know what stay on your side of the bed means." Tom said having heard horror stories from Narcissa and Lucius about how sleeping with a toddler was like sleeping next to a drunk octopus trying to find their keys. "Please refrain from kicking my kidneys." He told the child pulling the blankets around them like a cocoon falling fast asleep listening to his son's gentle breathing. It felt natural raising a child like it was meant to happen, and so what if Demetri didn't come out of one of them, it didn't change the fact that they he had their blood.

Lucius groaned rolling over with a sigh. He hit the snooze button wanting five more minutes to sleep, he didn't want to get up and deal with the circus he would have to endure at the Ministry, he had a meeting with Theseus, Amelia, and Millicent and all that he wanted to do was sleep until his meeting with Dragon Lady Longbottom about Dumbasadoor and Neville.

"Luc if you don't get your arse out of bed I will hex said arse into next week." His wife groaned from the pillow next to him. "Do not make me hit you a pillow, now go and get your arse ready for a long day at the Ministry, followed by an even longer meeting at Dragon Lady's." Narcissa reminded him whacking him with a pillow to hurry the process along.

"Has anyone ever told you that you are one evil woman?" Lucius asked separating himself from the warm covers with a loud sigh as he slinked of to the bedroom huffing and puffing the short distance.

"Yes they have and I know I'm an evil woman. Now stop stalling at get ready for work, before I hex you." She pulled her elegant wand out from her pillow just to make a point which was enough of a point for Lucius to get his arse in gear. She rolled over in the large bed and smirk on her face as she heard her husband get ready for his long day of meetings. Most people assumed Lucius wore the pants of their relationship, but they were wrong it was Narcissa and instead of pants it was a fit and flare dress and heels.

Lucius huffed indignantly and finished getting ready for his day. He buttoned his black freshly pressed Oxford shirt and tied a red tie around his neck before finishing his clothes with a black robe with the Malfoy Crest in the corner. "Goodbye my lovely wife, I'll see you and Draco for tea at Augusta's at three." He kissed her lips before going to the fireplace to start his early day at the Ministry, he found his office easily enough and brewed himself a strong cup of coffee before his meeting with Amelia Bones to figure out just what the hell was going with the muggles and why despite being an Auror James didn't have a will. He had a weird feeling that Wednesday's Will reading would drop some serious bombs against Dumbledore. He heard a tap at his door as he quickly downed his coffee and got up from his desk chair with a yawn. He was never a morning person of any sort. "Good morning Amelia." He told the woman inviting her to take a seat, she might have been a Hufflepuff, but she wasn't the traditional Puff, most people who met her assumed she was either a Slytherin or a Ravenclaw. She was dressed elegantly in a silver tie-front top, black trousers, heels, and a black robe clasped around her neck.

"Good morning, Lucius. I hope you slept well." She spoke watching coffee levitate over to her. "You read my mind." She took a sip of the morning gold staring at the Slytherin before her. "How's Narcissa?"

"I think I would still like to be in bed, and yes coffee is certainly the savior for most mornings." He smirked at the mention of his wife. "To perky in the mornings, but other than that she is great, Draco is pretty great too. He's really bonded with Severus and Tom's child, so I look for those two to be inseparable once they get to Hogwarts. How's Susan?" He questioned wishing she wouldn't move past the pleasantries of life and onto the real reason they were here.

"Susan is great hopefully our children will get along during their years at Hogwarts, I never really understood the house rivalry. Now for the reason we are here, let's discuss the trials set for Wednesday, and what the recent discovery of Dudley Dursley being magical, the fact that James Potter doesn't have a will on file which means after I finish this meeting I have to go deal with the idiot Crouch to find out why. I don't suppose you have some Kahlua or something to make that meeting easier to deal with?"

"It's far too early to be drinking, however depending on how the rest of my day goes, I might get there tonight." Lucius told the slightly older witch. "Granted it is Crouch." He smirked feeling very sorry that she would have to endure that meeting. "We can use Dudley as a prime example for harsher punishment since they did it to one wizarding child, who's to say the moment Dudley started to show his magical ability that they wouldn't treat him the same way the muggles treated Harry?" Lucius knew that point would win the case against the muggles. "I still don't understand how James didn't have a will on file. I'm in my twenties and perfectly healthy, yet my will is on file." He said bitterly.

"I have a will on file too, after what happened to my sister I didn't want to take the chance of leaving poor Susan all alone." Amelia pointed out looking down at her pants picking at a piece of invisible lint. "Those muggles are the absolute worst, and I don't see how Dumbledore would put Harry there in his right mind."

"That's the problem, I don't think Dumbledore is in his right mind." Lucius said followed by his entire office being filled with laughter from the Director who was loudly giggling into the sleeve of her robe.

Amelia shook her head. "I'm not going to go there, have a good rest of your day." She said leaving his office with a yawn.

Lucius day was full of meetings leading up to three. He put everything he was reading into a file folder until the trial on Wednesday. He grabbed his robe which was hanging up on his coat rack and clasped the clasp around his neck walking out of his office with a yawn as he made his way to the long line of Ministry fireplaces to floo home to collect Narcissa and Draco for their meeting with Augusta something he really wasn't looking forward too. He landed neatly in front of the fireplace to find Narcissa holding Draco. "Hello family." He kissed them both watching Draco try to escape from Narcissa's grasp. "Careful Draco you don't want to cause your mum to fall, besides she's in heels as usual."

Narcissa adjusted her weight to the other heel. "Hush Luc, I've been wearing heels since I was five." Narcissa muttered going to the fireplace heels clicking against the marble. "In case you forgot, I often wore heels to class." She preferred heels like most of the pure-blood girls in her year. From a young age parents expected them to hold themselves with elegance and grace and ever since then she had always preferred heels to anything.

"Never question a women's choice in shoes, and you'll turn out just fine." Lucius whispered desperately hoping Draco turned out to not like ladies but suddenly developed eyes for a certain Gaunt. He thought they would be a great couple and he didn't want to worry about all the upper pure-blood families with daughters arguing who got to marry Draco. Unlike what his parents wanted Lucius just wanted his child to be happy; granted if his child married anything other than a pure-blood he would be very irritated; but he would do anything for Draco.

"You are horrible, now come otherwise we will be late, and I don't think Lady Longbottom knows the definition of late." Narcissa said from the fireplace tapping her heel impatiently for her husband to join her and Draco in the fireplace.

Lucius took the hint of the impatient heel taps coming from his wife, he'd never admit it but he was really glad for her to always keep him in line and on time. "Merlin, keep your skirt on." He teased as she swatted him playfully on the arm when he entered the fireplace flooing to Longbottom Manor. He could see Augusta was arguing with Neville over something.

"Lady Longbottom always a pleasure." He stepped out of the fireplace a small smile on his face. "How has your day been?" He asked watching Narcissa set Draco gently on the floor who ran over to the Neville, their child always being one to start friendships with anyone. He was sure his child had the charisma to befriend a wall something Lucius was sure was common among the Malfoy Line.

"Lord and Lady Malfoy, of course it's a pleasure." She said kissing Narcissa's cheek. "You look amazing as usual. I trust this isn't a social call." She led the couple out to the garden for afternoon tea watching the children trail after the blonde couple.

"It's not a social call, I assume the Ministry has owled you the information on the muggle couple who put a tragic end to the life of Harry Potter. I assume you are also aware of the prophecy Dumbledore keeps totting like it's a matter of life and death?" Lucius asked taking a seat on one of the wicker chairs as a house elf appeared holding a kettle and three mugs made of obviously fine china. "Neville was born a couple of days before the infamous Harry Potter; therefore, Dumbledore might also try and claim Frank and Alice's death was also caused by Dark Wizards, also making it so that it could have either been Neville or Harry who could fulfill the prophecy he speaks so highly about." Lucius told the older women looking down at the toddler who was playing with a flobberworm much to Draco's disgust.

Augusta poured the tea into the mugs a smile on her regal face. "Dumbledore will have to go through me if he wants to use Neville for any purpose I do not agree upon. He should have learned his lesson with Harry Potter. I know Lily would be rolling over in her grave at the thought her child was placed with her awful muggle sister. I personally know the child was supposed to go to a magical family. I would have gladly opened my manor to the little tike. I also know despite public appearances you two would have not hesitated in the slightest to adopt Harry. Heck I think every magical home in Britain and Ireland would not have hesitated to adopt a child whose parents had been brutally murdered. I also think the prophecy is complete dung. How does Dumbledore know the full prophecy, and the two children it could possibly be about? We can't be sure it's about Neville or Harry Potter, since they weren't even born when it was created. It might have already been fulfilled or it won't be in this lifetime." She took a sip of tea watching the young couple. "I might be old, but I'm not an idiot."

Narcissa took a sip of the tea listening to Augusta. "If I had the option I would have gladly adopted Harry Potter. I'm sure some of the other pure-blood families would have adopted him without even thinking." She said looking at the elderly women. "There was absolutely no reason for Harry to be placed with muggles."

Lucius smirked oh he made the perfect decision to owl Lady Longbottom, she would be a perfect asset to his side. "I'm glad you feel that way about Dumbledore. I assume someone has owled you about the recent change to the Wizengamot? I am now Chief Warlock. I also believe that the prophecy is bogus and that we shouldn't be worrying about it." He told the intelligent witch. "I know you aren't an idiot, which is why I want you on my side Wednesday during the trial of awful muggles."

Augusta beamed with pride. "About time someone dethroned Dumbledore, I might be old but I was sick of his ancient policies. I look forward to the new reign. I am fully on your side in the Wizengamot. So do you think he's going to throw a fit at the loss of his powerful seat?" She wondered watching Neville play with worms. "He'll do well in Herbology." She muttered watching Draco keep a comfortable distance between the toddler and worms.

Lucius smiled thinking about Wednesday. "I hope he makes a huge scene and Millicent has to throw him out of the room; but knowing Dumbledore he'll be calm and collected and plan everyone's downfall. It is time for a change, how long has Dumbledore been Chief Warlock?"

"Several years now, well guys it was nice having tea but I think it's past Neville's naptime." Augusta said banishing the dirt from his clothing and leading the toddler back to the Manor watching the couple apparate out of her gardens with their own child. "Nev I don't understand why you want to play with worms when you had a playmate today." She muttered sticking the toddler in his crib.

* * *

Wednesday came quickly much to Lucius's chagrin as he dragged himself from his warm bed to get ready for another long day. "Narcissa I'm sick." He wasn't ready to confront Dumbledore, hear Lily's Will, and find a fitting punishment for the awful muggles with the Minister and Director's help. He yawned wishing for a fresh cup of bliss.

"Bull Lucius, get dressed you wanted to be Chief Warlock. Now here is your chance." Narcissa muttered still half asleep, she still had a couple hours before Draco would wake up demanding to be fed.

Lucius rolled his eyes and struggled to put on a pair of grey trousers and buttoned his shirt sighing the entire struggle of getting dressed. He hated mornings, but he especially hated early mornings. He grabbed a black robe, not in the mood for anything fancy this morning. He was tired and exhausted from a sleepless night trying to figure out what to do with the muggles making his final decision around five this morning. He thinks overall he got maybe half an hour of sleep. He grumbled heading down the marble staircase quietly and sliding into the fireplace and stepping out in the Ministry main lobby. He ran to the cafeteria desperate for a cup of coffee before the start of his busy day, he ran into Millicent. "Care to join me in the cafe for a quick cup of coffee before the Wizengamot meeting?" He asked around a muffled yawn.

"I'd love too, you look exhausted, long night?" Millicent questioned linking her arm with the powerful wizard. It was a great power move for them both right before a huge meeting. It was her way of fully endorsing Lucius as the new Chief Warlock. She never really liked Dumbledore his policies were always a bit too stuffy and olden for her tastes and probably Lucius's tastes as well. It was time for a change, and Lucius was the perfect person for that change.

"I did have a long night my brain didn't want to turn off." He said honestly smelling the lovely scents of the café. He could smell freshly baked donuts and coffee of different flavours.

Millicent smiled and patted the younger wizard. "I promise in this job I have the exact same problem, being the Chief Warlock isn't easy, but I promise you that you can do it. I'm confident in your abilities not to mention you're highly intelligent and have a law degree from Oxford. You will do well with your power, just promise me one thing and that you won't let the power go to your head. I think that is what happened to Dumbledore. I really hope he doesn't create a scene over the change. My only question is how you managed to get so many seats, but then you are a Malfoy and if I learned anything in my fifty years is to never question a Malfoy." She said honestly finding the entire Malfoy family to be a little terrifying. She knew the moment she retired from Minister that Lucius would be the one to take over for her. He had the power and from what she could tell he wasn't afraid to use it.

Lucius smiled at the Minister's praises something that she didn't do often. "It's very wise never to question a Malfoy, my father always joked that 'It is often said of the Malfoy family that you will never find one at the scene of the crime, though their fingerprints might be all over the guilty wand.' He grinned knowing he wasn't like his family before him who never wanted the power that came with Minster, while the Malfoy line was insanely rich and he could choose to be an aristocrat and never lift a finger, he chose to be a Barrister for the Ministry to get his name out there, so that when the time came he could be Minister. The first Malfoy to do so. He secretly hoped that Draco would follow after his footsteps and love politics just as much as he did, however he figured his son would want to do his own thing.

Millicent smirked at Lucius quote. "Your father is a wise man." She said paying for her bagel and coffee watching Lucius do the same for his donut and coffee. "We should really be going to the courtroom; it would be very unwise on your first day to be late." She said spreading the cream cheese on her blueberry bagel eating as she walked to the courtroom making sure she didn't spill any cheese on her dress or robes granted it would be easily taken care of with a simple wave of her wand. The two walked into the courtroom together much to Dumbledore's surprise.

Lucius strutted over to the seat Dumbledore was occupying. "I do believe you are currently in my spot." He grinned evilly seeing a dumb expression cross the Headmaster's face. "I think I should introduce myself. Lucius Abraxas Malfoy, Chief Warlock. I think you still have the Dumbledore spot all the way up there." He told the old wizard his usual pristine mask firmly in place trying to avoid showing the pleasure this brought to him.

Dumbledore stood up from his seat taking a strong look at his former student "I don't understand; I have the most seats." He looked at the Minister and Director of Magical Law Enforcement backup. He also snuck a look at Doge, Diggle, Fudge, and Dearborn his loyal followers for assistance.

Millicent snuck a quick smile at Lucius at how he played his cards she had to admire the man. "I'm sorry Dumbledore but I believe he is correct since according to this parchment, he has the most seats in the Wizengamot which therefore makes him Chief Warlock." She told the old wizard breaking the news gentler than Lucius.

Dumbledore exited his robes billowing behind him. He was furious at his seats being taken from him but he would not make a scene, he would sit back and watch Lucius make a complete fool of himself and the Malfoy name. It was bound to happen sooner or later, Lucius Malfoy was still in his early twenties and didn't not have the life or magical experience he did. Millicent and Amelia would come crying him about how awful Lucius was and that he needed to take over. He figured Lucius would eventually try something like this, but he never dreamed it would be this soon. "I wish you luck, my boy, you were always up to date on your magical politics and I look forward to seeing what you accomplish." He lied wishing that Lucius would suddenly drop dead in front of everyone for trying to take the seat that was rightfully his.

Lucius smirked slightly taking a graceful seat in the Chief Warlock chair. He took great pleasure from that encounter knowing it would be a power play Abraxas would be immensely proud of. "Now does anybody have any motions before we start today's trial of Vernon and Petunia Dursley regarding a magical child who was beaten to death by two muggles, who's own child, Dudley, is a muggleborn." He felt powerful leading the meeting like it was natural to him. He figured Dumbledore was sneering from the back, which usually housed the lower end wizard families like the Weasley and Abbott families. It was quite a few steps from Chief Warlock.

When no one spoke up regarding any motions Vernon Dursley was placed into the chair and shackled in place. "Do you have anything you would like to say before we began our questioning on the murder of Harry Potter?" He questioned the whale who was glaring at the group and shouting obscenities about freaks and magic. "I'll take that as a no. Millicent do you have any objections to having him questioned under veritserum?" He asked looking at the Minister who he swore looked immensely pleased.

"I don't." She spoke narrowing her eyes at the despicable muggle. "Will someone please put a silencing charm on him before we begin questioning. I am developing a large headache from his anti-magic spewing." She watched one of the Auror's draw their wand and suddenly the could actually hear themselves think.

"Alright then Scamander would you please bring forth the veritserum and let the Ministry Potions Master check that the seal has not been broken or that the potion hasn't been tampered with." Lucius spoke suddenly hearing movement behind him. "Mr. Dumbledore is there a problem do you have something you would like to say?"

Dumbledore narrowed his eyes slightly he took a deep breath. "Do you really think that is necessary, he is only a Muggle do you really think he could have caused all of this. Harry Potter might have died of natural causes."

Lucius stood up and strolled over to Theseus. "Do you have the official cause of death of Harry?" He questioned making a copy for every member of the Wizengamot. "Dumbledore could you please enlighten us to how you suddenly think that several broken bones, a concussion, both lungs punctured no doubt by fractured ribs, and the fact that he was probably in a coma when he died considered a natural cause?" He wondered walking the four steps up to the row Dumbledore sat never breaking his mask of stone.

Dumbledore sighed knowing Lucius had him by the beard with the parchment he would be a fool and show his cards far too early if he said anything else in regard to not using veritaserum. "I don't believe that is considered natural causes, I was unaware of the official cause of death the Ministry had declared." He lied he had today all planned out and now Lucius was chipping away at his well-formed plans of getting the muggles off the hook of the murder. Harry Potter couldn't be dead he needed him for the prophecy. Oh well maybe he could just use the Malfoy brat, or even better Severus's brat.

"Scamander please place three drops of serum on his tongue." Lucius guided moving back to his seat for the undoubted circus that would come from the muggles mouth. "Would you please state your name for the court?" He asked waiting for the hate to start spewing from whale.

"Vernon Alexander Dursley."

Millicent smirked at Lucius she could practically feel the seething from Dumbledore. "He had something to do with all of this, didn't he?" She wondered nothing would make her happier than Dumbledore going down and for Hogwarts to be full of teachers who actually knew what they were talking about. Her children's magical education had suffered because of Dumbledore and she didn't want anyone else's children to suffer because of lackluster Headmaster. She personally would love to see Minerva as a Headmistress.

"I believe so; however, we will have to wait on Dumbledore he still has too many followers." Lucius remarked still listening to the muggle spew magical hate. "Did you have anything to do with the death of Harry Potter, from what we know he was left on your doorstep to be taken care of." He figured the man would say something horrible thus sealing his fate to the kiss.

Vernon tried fighting against the cuffs he didn't like this blonde wizards pandering. "I tried beating the magic out of him most nights. If that stupid Headmaster hadn't left the dumb boy on our doorstep and left him with an actual magical family, then none of this would have happened. We didn't want the boy we didn't want that kind of influence on our son, I didn't want him turning into a freak like Harry." He said flatly and coldly. "I drank too much one night and kicked him in the head, the next morning my wife woke me up by screaming that the maid was dead."

"I do believe we have heard enough." Millicent said casting a silencing charm on the man not in the mood to hear any more of his rambling, what she did hear made her quite ill. "Auror's please escort Mr. Dursley out of the room while we read Lily's Will and decide of a perfect punishment." She told the group of Auror's.

Lucius watched the Auror's fight the giant whale who didn't seem to want to leave the chair. "Any motions for punishment?" He asked watching none other than Augusta Longbottom stand up and declare for the Dementor Kiss. "Anyone want to second the Dementor Kiss, or should we have Lily's will read first?" He asked not wanting to make a rash decision without having all of the facts and who knew what Lily's will might have contained.

Millicent smiled at the Chief Warlock. "Amelia will you bring us the unopened will of Lily Potter?" She asked hearing someone stand up behind her and saw Dumbledore standing in obvious outrage. "Headmaster is there something you are trying to hide by us not reading the will. Everyone from the Potter Line is now dead, the Potter's once had an upstanding role in the Wizengamot, now that entire line has been reduced to dust and death. We are reading this will, I don't care that it was sealed after he death. If I really wanted to I could go back a review the minutes of past Wizengamot meetings and find out who exactly requested to seal the will of Lily. Why do I feel that would lead back to you? If you cannot behave and act like a normal Wizengamot Member I will have Theseus Scamander escort you out of this courtroom and I might have to assign your Dumbledore seat to Aberforth."

Lucius looked at the standing Dumbledore. "Minister I request he be removed for the reading of the will anyway; this is the second time he has stood up trying to prevent me from doing my job correctly. Would anybody like to join him in the hallway?" He asked seeing his friends Patrick Parkinson and Daniel Greengrass staring at him with an approving look on their faces.

"I have to agree with Lucius, Kingsley if you wouldn't mind escorting Dumbledore out into the hallway so that we can read the will of Lily?" She asked watching the Auror climb up the stairs and place a hand on Dumbledore leading him out of the courtroom so that the will could be read and not buried like it had in the past. They still had no clue why James never had a will on file, but at least they had Lily's.

"Millicent would you mind reading the will? Lily and I knew each other back in Hogwarts, I'm afraid I might not be able to make it through since Lily and Narcissa were friends." Lucius said honestly trying to prepare for whatever might have been in that will.

Millicent grabbed the envelope with the Ministry seal. She snapped the seal and opened the thick pieces of parchment there were several parchments the first being a letter addressed to Harry which was rather personal. "The first piece of parchment is a letter addressed to Harry, I'm not going to read it since it is very personal, however you are welcomed to request a copy if you feel it is important to the trial." She said skimming the parchment which reveled several things that quite frankly she wasn't expecting. "Onto the will."

 _I Lily Rose Burke being in sound mind and body do declare this to be my last will and testament. I revoke all former wills and testamentary dispositions formerly made by me. Now will all the formality set aside I'm sure whoever is reading this is obviously curious in regards to my surname. I'm not a Potter, nor am I Evans. According to my Gringotts Inheritance Test, which you will find in this stack, I'm Lillian Rose Burke after my parents died I was placed with the Evans Family and raised a muggle. I was brought to Hogwarts with the knowledge that I was a Muggleborn. I'm actually a pure-blood the daughter of Elizabeth Selwyn and Edward Burke both of whom died due to some weird circumstance._

 _My next truth bomb if you will is, that my son Harry Potter isn't really a Potter. I married James under Amortentia and my son is actually a child by Adrian Avery. Yes, you heard that right. I Lillian Burke had relations with a Slytherin. Technically if I hadn't been raised the way I was I would have been a Slytherin. My son is Hadrian Avery, and is not the child of the prophecy Dumbledore keeps trying to get us to believe._

 _In regards to Hadrian I would like for him to be placed with Severus and Tom, who were one of my closer friends at Hogwarts, or if they are unavailable then I would like for Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy to raise Hadrian as their own. If so desired they are free to blood adopt to really get away from the prophecy. I love my child and don't want to him to be raised by my supposed sister. In no way, shape, or form is Hadrian to be raised by Petunia Dursley. That women despises magic and I want my son growing up knowing what magic is and to actually be proud of his heritage._

 _In regards to the Burke and Avery lines, vaults, seats they are to all be passed onto Hadrian once he becomes seventeen. In the meantime I give whoever he is placed with full reign of that until then. Severus and Lucius I trust you to do what is best in regards to my son. If you don't I will haunt you in the afterlife._

 _Under no circumstances if James is still alive is my son, vaults, lines, or seats to go to him. I never loved James I was under a potion, which I manage to break four months into a loveless marriage. My true love was Adrian, who sadly died before our son was born._

 _Remus, Peter, and Sirius are also not allowed near my son. Remus I expected better of you after that prank you pulled on Severus, I lost all my respect for the lot of you. I do not want my son to be raised like that. Severus and Tom I would love to apologize for my mistake. I should have done more to protect you in our younger years. I hope that is not a factor in regards to taking in my child. He's not James nor will he ever be change. Adrian was always a kind Slytherin which is what drew us together. Please Ministry makes sure everything mentioned in this will happens. Don't let Dumbledore manipulate you into sticking my child with Petunia._

 _I leave you all with one last request don't bury me next to James, bury me next to Adrian._

After the reading of her will the courtroom became so quite a pin could have been dropped and everyone would have heard. Lucius mask fell after the reading of the will he almost was crying. At least Lillian got her wish and that Hadrian would be raised by Severus and Tom. Granted nobody knew who Demetri truly was nor would they ever. It was a secret the four of them would take to their grave. "I certainly wasn't expecting that." He finally broke the silence looking up at the Minster who passed him Lily's Inheritance Test. He saw which lines Demetri had inherited from her. He knew about Lillian and Adrian's affair the night they kidnapped Hadrian from the Dursley's but it was something else to actually see the will and hear from Lily herself what they speculated was actually true. There were also letters addressed to Severus, Tom, Narcissa, and himself which he would no doubt be having another private meeting with Millicent and Amelia to get a copy of those letters for his friends and wife deserved the truth of what happened to the sweet Gryffindor who should have been a Slytherin. After all it was in her blood.

Millicent was the next one to speak up after the reading of the will and stood up turning to face those in the lesser seats further back. "I think it would be best if we convened for lunch. I believe we all need an hour to sit and think about what was just dropped in our laps." She was gobsmacked at what she had just read, and she could tell several of the Wizengamot members who was the same age as Lily were having a hard time with what had just read. "Lucius I'll have a copy of everything on your desk, I'm sure you'll find something in there that I didn't see. I'm also sure that some of your friends would have liked to know the truth." She whispered watching everyone file out of the courtroom.

"Thank you Millicent." He said catching up to Augusta, Patrick, and Daniel wondering if they would like to spend their hour lunch in the café. He also some of the others would follow him wondering what he thought the muggles deserved after that horrid truth bomb that came out of the will.

Augusta looked sick leaving the courtroom. "I'd be happy to join you, but I'm not sure I can eat." She said sadly looking at Lucius. "Dumbledore is responsible, if we would have read that will Hadrian would still be alive and being raised by truly loving people unlike those horrendous muggles."

"It's despicable." Daniel muttered also feeling nauseated he was three years older than Lucius and could remember Lily, albeit vaguely. He couldn't imagine someone sticking his twin daughters in with muggles. He would want somebody like Lucius or Patrick raising them.

They ate in relative silence not wanting to decide what to do to the muggles. Lucius and Augusta would have personally loved to use an unforgivable on them, but then again AKing them might have been too nice, since the killing curse wasn't painful it was a quick and painful death.

"Kiss?" Patrick ask thinking that was the best option in regards to Vernon. Petunia on the other hand he would love to watch rotting in Azkaban for the rest of her life.

"I do believe so." Lucius said picking at a sandwich very little motivation to actually eat. If possible he'd rather be attending the trial of Hitler, at least that would have been an easy decision. The man was a complete dark wizard intent on creating the perfect wizarding race to take out the muggles.

The four finished lunch and made their way back to the courtroom. Lucius looked about ready to hex the Headmaster into oblivion finding him back in the Chief Warlock chair. "Headmaster Dumbledore, do you have short term memory loss. I believe we went over this earlier this morning. I'm the Chief Warlock now."

Dumbledore looked outraged at Lucius. "I have let you enjoy your little fantasy long enough and unless you tell me which seats made you Chief Warlock, I'm afraid I won't be moving from my rightful place.

Lucius sighed and hoped Tom would forgive him. "Gaunt." He said listening to the gasped of the courtroom at least those that were still there.

"Lucius, my boy, how did you manage to get the Gaunt seats?" He questioned knowing just how old that family was, he also knew there was about twenty voting seats.

"Does the name Tom sound familiar. Severus's husband is a Gaunt. Tom was ever so nice to proxy the Gaunt seats over to me until Demetri comes of age to take over them, if the child so wishes." He told the Headmaster who looked sick.

Dumbledore looked up at Millicent. "Gaunt's are evil, pure evil and highly insane we can't allow Severus to have more children by the man. Demetri shouldn't be raised in such an environment."

Millicent smirked at Lucius and pulled her want casting a silencing charm the Headmasters way. "I've heard enough. Severus is free to marry whomever he pleased and considering I haven't heard anything evil from Tom Gaunt, I doubt you are correct, now please get out of Lucius's seat before I banish you forever from all the Wizengamot meetings." She said politely to the old wizard hoping that he said something so she could banish him.

Lucius watched the Headmaster slink back to the Dumbledore seat as the Auror's brought in Petunia and Vernon. They had decided to wrap things into a neat little bow and declare the verdict with them both in the room. "Vernon Dursley after a private meeting and the reading of Lily Potter's will we have decided to declare you guilty of the murder of a magical child who was never supposed to be in your care in the first place. We have decided to sentence you the Dementor's kiss. Petunia Dursley you have a life sentence in Azkaban. The Ministry will be placing Dudley in an orphanage until he reaches proper age for his magical education." He looked at the muggles who suddenly looked terrified. "Does anybody have objections to their sentence."

Dumbledore stood up and walked gracefully down the stairs. "As Chief Warlock I object to the sentencing."

Millicent smirked and stood up glaring at Dumbledore. "I warned you before the sentencing that you are no longer Chief Warlock. I hereby revoke Dumbledore's privilege in the Wizengamot. I would also like you to make an appointment at St. Mungo's to see a mind healer to see if you suffer from short term memory loss. As Minister of Magic I revoke the Dumbledore seat." She told the man knowing Lucius was enjoying this. "Theseus, please remove Dumbledore from this courtroom. Now does anybody object to the sentence of Vernon and Petunia?" She asked when nobody spoke up she banged her gavel watching the Auror's take Vernon for his kiss and Petunia to be locked up for the rest of her life.

Lucius walked out of the courtroom holding the letters for everybody when Daniel strolled up next to him. "Overall I'd say you'll make a great Chief Warlock; you've already managed to have Dumbledore ousted from the Wizengamot."

* * *

AN: I know this was a long chapter, I just hope it wasn't too boring. The next chapters will revile more about Lily and Adrian and why she married James. After that I'll be doing time skips to important life events.


End file.
